L'écrit du Diable
by Hawkeen
Summary: L'équipe part à Los Angeles pour assister à l'avant première de Heat Wave. Pendant ce temps, un homme commencera à tuer à New-York...
1. En partance pour Los Angeles

_Disclaimer : les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, Castle reste la propriété d'ABC._

**Genre** : Humour / Drame.

**Rating** : **T** (+ de 13 ans)

**Personnages** : Castle et Beckett surtout, mais il y a aussi : Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Lanie, Paula, Gina, etc...

** Résumé** : _Tout va bien pour Castle, son dernier livre Heat Wave a cassé la baraque, et il va même avoir le droit à une adaptation cinématographique. Et qui dit film, dit avant première… Qui dit avant première, dit Los Angeles… C'est ainsi que Castle et ses amis s'envolent pour Los Angeles... Mais pendant ce temps, alors que la promo du film bat son plein, un homme à New-York, va commencer à tuer…_

_**Information** : il y a 17 chapitres en tout, ils sont terminés, j'ai juste à les poster xD_

_

* * *

_

_**CASTLE – L'ÉCRIT DU DIABLE**_

_**Chapitre 1 : En partance pour Los Angeles.**_

_**District 12.**_

L'équipe de choc du district 12 venait d'arrêter leur meurtrier, ils s'étaient réunis autour du bureau de l'inspecteur Beckett pour fêter cette victoire avant d'aller passer une bonne nuit bien méritée.

_- Et voilà comment on boucle une affaire en deux jours…_

_- Castle !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes. Impossible !_

_- Par pitié, tu ne vas pas, une nouvelle fois, nous raconter comment tu as neutralisé ce type…_

_- Oui, ce type, qui aurait troué vos beaux gilets par balle si je n'avais pas été là…_

_- Castle, si tu n'avais pas encore été au téléphone lors d'un assaut…._

_- On ne serait pas là en train d'en parler. Ce coup de fil vous a sauvé la vie !_

_- J'espère que c'était très important comme coup de fil. Continua Beckett._

_- Hey, sans ce coup de fil, je n'aurais pas été en retrait-_

_- Dans les toilettes._

_- Et alors, il me fallait un coin tranquille…_

_- Ouais…_

_- Esposito, ça va. Je tiens à préciser que ce coup de fil vous a sauvé, sans lui, je n'aurais pas été aux toilettes et je n'aurais pas trouvé cette bombe à chiotte… Faut quand même avouer, que… Ce que j'ai fait, fallait le faire, non ? _(Lança l'écrivain, très fier de lui)

Ses interlocuteurs ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre.

_- Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Pour l'heure j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_- Ah ! Suite à ce fameux coup de fil ?_

Castle décochant un immense sourire :

_- Ouais !_

_- Castle, tu peux abréger, j'suis fatiguée…_

_- « Fatiguée » ? ça tombe bien !_

L'écrivain se mit sur ses deux pieds, face à Beckett, Ryan et Esposito, haussèrent légèrement les épaules, se racla la gorge et s'élança :

_- Vous savez que Heat Wave a été adapté au cinéma._

_- Oui, on le sait… Castle._

_- D'ailleurs, et loin de moi l'idée d'insister, mais il sort quand ce fameux film ? demanda Ryan._

_- Je vais y venir… Bref, vous savez avant la sortie d'un film, il y a une période très intéressante qui précède ? (il décocha un sourire un tantinet égocentrique devant ses amis)._

_- Castle, la version courte, merci._

_- J'y arrive, j'y arrive… C'est pourquoi (se frottant les mains), je vous invite tous à Los Angeles pour assister à l'avant première !_

_- LOS ANGELES ! s'écrit Ryan et Esposito._

_- Ouais : Los Angeles ! Les gars ! le soleil…_

_- Hollywood…_

_- Le sable chaud…_

_- Les belles voitures…_

_- Les cocotiers…_

_- Les jolies filles…_

_- Bronzette…_

_- La plage…_

_- Les gars, c'est bon ! On a compris… C'est Los Angeles…_

_- Alors vous en dites quoi ?_

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

_- Bien sur que si ! Je me suis inspiré de vous pour mon bouquin, il est normal que vous participiez à l'avant première. Et je n'allais pas vous empêcher de passer une semaine de folie dans la cité des anges…_

_- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Castle. Nous, on ne peut pas avoir des vacances en claquant des doigts._

Castle afficha un grand sourire en coin.

_- Peu importe, de toute façon c'est déjà fait._

_- Quoi, de quoi ? Castle ! De quoi tu parles ?_

Un peu déçu :

_- J'ai l'impression que vous avez oubliez que le maire est un grand fan._

_- Épargnez nous cet air condescendant… ça aurait été sympa de nous prévenir avant…_

_- Pas la peine de faire comme si vous alliez refuser une semaine de vacances, (en insistant) tout frais payés, et à Los Angeles…_

Ryan et Esposito regardèrent Beckett comme pour attendre son feu vert. A l'évidence, eux, ils étaient partants.

_- Bon. Vous faites comme vous voulez, vous avez la nuit pour réfléchir, car le jet part demain à 10h00._

_- Wow, wow, wow, deux secondes… Un jet ?_

_- Oui, Ryan. Mon postérieur préfère le jet..._

_- Et le capitaine, il en pense quoi ?_

_- (L'air choqué par cette question) De mon postérieur ?_

_- Non… du…_

_- Je te fais marcher… Le capitaine ? Hum…_

Faisant mine de réfléchir :

_- Il doit déjà est en train de faire ses valises…_

_- Une semaine à Los Angeles, c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à nous, Castle._

_- Hey les gars, je n'allais pas vous laisser à New-York…_

-Castle s'arrêta net, puis fixa bizarrement Ryan :

_- Par contre, Ryan…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux arrêter ça ?_

_- Quoi ? (Avec un air innocent)._

_- Tu tiens l'un de mes romans dans tes bras - non pas que ça, ça me dérange - mais arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de biche, c'est flippant…_

_- N'importe quoi ? Se défendit l'inspecteur._

_- Hum, il a raison… Poursuivit Esposito._

_- Arrêtez les gars, je le regarde pas avec des yeux de biche…_

_- Oh que si ! insista Beckett._

Castle fit un pas en arrière comme pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Ryan. Ce qui fit marrer Kate et Javier.

_- Ça va arrêtez !_

_- Bon je dois y aller…_

_- Ou ça, Beckett ?_

_- Chez moi… faire mes valises._

_- Ouais ! lança Castle en serrant son point pour marquer sa victoire._

_- Ah ! et faut pas oublier le bikini !_

_- Castle !_

_- Ben quoi ? C'est Los Angeles…_


	2. Valise, réveil et… Bikini…

**Chapitre 2 : Valise, réveil et… Bikini…**

Le plus dur quand vous partez quelque part, ce n'est pas d'y aller, c'est de préparer la valise. Alors on passe par plusieurs étapes. La première, faire un récapitulatif rapide de tout ce qui se trouve dans votre appartement. Ensuite vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez pas tout prendre, alors vous voyez en plus petit et ne gardez en tête que la salle de bain et votre chambre. Mais là, c'est pareil, la valise est toujours trop petite… Quelle idée de faire des valises trop petite, non ?

Donc vous passez par une autre phase, celle où vous comptez vos slips, vos shorts, vos t-shirts, vos chaussettes… Même des trucs que vous avez jamais porté en vous demandant : _« Est-ce que j'aurais besoin de cette écharpe ? »_… Bien sûr que non, mais pendant une fraction de seconde vous pensez que vous allez regretter si vous ne l'emportez pas. Vous imaginez même des situations dans lesquelles vous pourriez – hypothétiquement parlant – en avoir besoin, vous êtes à deux doigts d'inventer ce genre de situation… _« Et si la température à LA chutait de 20 degrés d'un coup ? »_

Puis vient la phase ou vous jouez à la roulette Russe avec vos vêtements, beaucoup de suspense pour savoir si tout vos slips vont rentrer, si les quelques shorts que vous prenez ne vont pas encombrer toute la place dans votre valise…

Et enfin quelques heures plus tard, après moultes péripéties, voilà votre valise terminée, _« super »_ devrait-on se dire, mais le problème c'est qu'elle refuse de se fermer. Oui, ELLE refuse de se fermer, vous voulez qu'elle se ferme tranquillement, mais elle, elle en a décidé autrement.

Alors vous commencez à la regarder de travers, du style : _« écoute, si tu ne veux pas te fermer, je t'emmène pas avec moi ! »_ (On ne sait jamais, le chantage peut, peut-être fonctionner) mais la valise reste de marbre (on se demande bien pourquoi).

Toujours en la regardant en chien de faïence, vous insistez : _« Bon, tu veux rien savoir… très bien… mais joue pas ta chienne et laisse moi te fermer ! »_ Et vous bondissez sur la bête, qui n'a d'autre effet que de vider ce que vous avez mis des heures à remplir, excellente stratégie, n'est-il pas vrai ?

Vous voilà, au milieu de vos vêtements en fixant la valise : _« Hum, t'es contente maintenant ? »…_

_- Papa ?_

Alexis venait de voir son père sauter sur la valise comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête féroce…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_- Moi ? Euh… rien._ (Affichant un grand sourire comme pour masquer le foutoir qu'il venait de faire).

_- Mais… Tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire ?_

_- Tout à fait !_

_- Écoute, tu pars juste une semaine pour faire la promo d'un film-_

_- Oui, mon premier film… T'es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ?_

_- J'ai des examens, et je ne peux pas les rater…_

_- Hum ? Et si je te faisais un mot d'absence ?_

_- Papa…_

_- Je peux t'enlever alors ?_

_- Papa !_

_- Ça va j'arrête. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je serais enchanté de t'enlever…_

_- Je n'en doute pas, papa._

_- Tu sauras te débrouiller pendant mon absence ?_

_- Je te retourne la question._

_- Et bien, il y aura Beckett pour me garder, ça devrait aller._

_- Papa !_

_- Castle afficha un petit sourire rien que d'imaginer Beckett en baby-sitter…_

Une nuit venait de s'écouler, et c'était le moment de monter dans la limousine pour aller chercher ses amis. Castle s'installa à l'arrière après avoir confié ses valises à son chauffeur avant d'aller directement au domicile de Beckett. Il avait deux heures d'avances, mais il voulait les emmener prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de partir.

La voiture se gara en bas de l'appartement de Beckett, il gravit les quelques marches avant de frapper à sa porte, elle lui ouvrit avec une tête que l'on fait quand on n'est pas réveillée.

_- Hum, mauvaise nuit Beckett ? Ou nuit mouvementée ? _(En ayant les yeux qui pétillent par ce qu'il venait de dire)

Elle ne répondit pas.

_- Ne me dit rien, tu t'es battue avec ta valise…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Longue histoire…_

_- En parlant de longue histoire, c'est moi qui devais aller à l'aéroport…_

_- Oui mais j'ai pensé qu'un petit déjeuner à la Française ne ferait pas de mal._

_- « A la Française » ? pourquoi ?_

_- J'adore les Françaises…_

_- Castle !_

_- Bon, valise prête ? Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? _(se mit à rêver l'écrivain avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il semblait être la valise, posée à côté du canapé).

_- Castle !_ (lui courant après) _Pas touche ! _(Lui reprenant la valise des mains).

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_- Rien, je veux juste savoir…_

_- Savoir quoi ? se demanda Beckett._

_- Alors ? il fronça les sourcils._

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Tu l'as mis ?_

_- Mis quoi ?_

_- Et bien…_

_- Et bien, quoi ?_

_- Ne fait pas l'innocente…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le Bikini !_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hum ?_

Il préférait ne pas répondre…

_- Bon tu te prépares, qu'on passe prendre les autres ?_

Beckett partie dans la salle de bain en oubliant la valise près du canapé, ce qui réjouit Castle quand il la vit fermer la porte derrière elle. _« C'est l'occasion où jamais »_ se dit-il. Castle s'approcha délicatement de la valise, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit… Il prit la valise, la posa sur le canapé et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand Beckett ressortit. Il fit un bon en arrière et faisait mine de regarder le plafond.

_- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu._

_- Vu quoi ?_

_- Castle…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- La valise !_

_- Ah ! elle avait froid, alors je l'ai mise sur le canapé…_

_- Castle !_

_- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai… Alors ce bikini ?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas pris !_

_- Quoi ? On va à LA sans bikini ? Je suis outré…_

_- N'importe quoi…_

_- Jeune fille, va falloir penser sérieusement à revoir votre éducation…_

Beckett prit la valise et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, Castle en fit de même, puis les voilà monter dans la limousine pour aller récupérer les autres…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine arriva devant le domicile d'Esposito, mais il n'y avait personne, de même devant l'appartement de Ryan.

Il était 9h10, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant Français que Castle avait repéré…

50 minutes plus tard, la limousine, avec à son bord Castle et Beckett arriva à l'aéroport ou le jet les attendait.

Castle, en grand gentleman (avec des arrières pensées), proposa à Beckett de porter sa valise, ce qu'elle refusa dans un premier temps, mais devant la moue de l'écrivain, elle céda. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder un œil sur sa valise et surtout sur son contenue qui intriguait tant son partenaire.

_- Wow ! Beckett ! Elle est lourde ta valise ! t'as mis quoi dedans ?_

_- Si seulement tu savais, si seulement tu savais…_

_- Hum, mais je sais très bien… Un bikini, des menottes et du coulis de chocolat…_

_- Castle ?_

_- C'est bon le chocolat…_

Castle s'arrêta net, il venait de voir le jet :

_- Wow, Beckett, mais quel beau bijou !_

_- De ?_

_- Ce jet ! C'est un Embraer Legacy 600…_

_- Et ?_

_- Mais, il est juste sublime !_

_- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal._

_- Ooooh, on va avoir droit à un bar, super !_

_- Un bar ?_

_- Bien sur ! Champagne à gogo, rien de tel pour s'envoyer en l'air…_

_- « S'envoyer en l'air » ? _s'étonna Esposito.

_- Ah les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faires là ? demanda Beckett en tentant de changer de conversation._

_- On ne voulait surtout pas rater le départ, alors on est venu…_

_- Hum…_ (Fit Castle en secouant légèrement la tête de haut en bas) _Vous êtes venus… Tous les deux ?_ (Montrant Ryan et Esposito du doigt, chacun leur tour).

_- Bah-_

_- Nous aussi ! _Répondit rapidement Castle en montrant Beckett._ Et en plus on a eu un petit déjeuné en tête-à-tête._

_- Ah vraiment ?_ (Esposito regarda Beckett avec un léger sourire).

_- Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à en parler quand un homme s'approcha d'eux et prit possession des valises pour les mettre dans le jet privé._

_- Castle ?_

_- Oui Ryan ?_

_- Il est où le capitaine ?_

_- Euh…_

_- Et Lanie ?_ demanda Beckett.

_- Et bien, il faut bien quelqu'un pour piloter, non ?_

_- Quoi ? _Firent Beckett, Ryan et Esposito en même temps.

_- Relax ! je vous fais marcher. Ils ne devraient pas tarder._

_- J'espère, on décolle à 10h00, t'avais dit._

_- L'avantage que ce soit un jet privé, on décolle quand je veux_ (lança fièrement l'écrivain)…_ et ouais !_


	3. Le Bikini, une affaire d'état

**Chapitre 3 : Le Bikini, une affaire d'état…**

Beckett commençait à se demander ce que Lanie et le capitaine pouvaient bien faire. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'envoler pour une semaine à Los Angeles, tout frais payés, et ils n'étaient même pas là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Elle n'obtenue aucun retour. De toute façon, quel retour aurait-elle pu avoir ? Entre Ryan qui admirait le jet. Esposito qui était collé à la télé tactile incrustée dans le dossier en face de lui. De temps en temps, il y avait un : « Wouuuuah… » qui sortait de leur bouche, mais rien de plus. Enfin rien qui puisse faire penser à une phrase.

Et Castle… Et bien Castle était rivé sur le compartiment où les bagages avaient été rangées.

_- Castle ?_

_- Hum ? (ne détachant pas son regard du compartiment)._

_- Elles ne vont pas se sauver, tu sais…_

_- De ?_

_- Arrête un peu. Tu fixes ma valise comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor._

_- Mais pas du tout… Je réfléchis là…_

_- Oh ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'à ta valise, tu sais…_

_- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis, et je suis censée te croire ?_

_- Bien sur…_

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna…

_- Beckett._

_- Kate, c'est Lanie._

_- Ah Lanie ! ou tu es ? Il est déjà 10h40… On t'attend, on est dans le jet…_

_- Ma voiture refuse de démarrer !_

_- Prends un taxi alors._

_- Un taxi… chéri, dans mon quartier, il n'y a pas assez de taxi pour tout le monde…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Castle.

Beckett mit sa main sur le haut parleur du téléphone :

_- Lanie, sa voiture refuse de démarrer._

_- Hum, une voiture en panne, une femme en détresse _(se mit à chuchoter)_ et une autre valise…_

Il le leva rapidement du siège dans lequel il était avachit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_- Ne lui dit rien, mais je passe la prendre ! _(Il s'arrêta net et sourit) _Euh « prendre » ce n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié ici…_

_- Castle ?_

_- Je suis déjà plus là, héhé…_

Il quitta la carlingue de l'avion pour se diriger vers la limousine.

_- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, Castle ?_ Se dit Ryan.

_- Bizarre ? Et comment, on dirait un gamin de 5 ans la vieille de noël… _lança Beckett.

_- Ça doit être l'effet de son film qui lui fait ça…_

En affichant un grand sourire, Esposito ne pu s'empêcher de partager son avis sur la question :

_- Ouais, bah si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas que le film qui lui fait de l'effet _(montrant du regard Beckett qui se mit à rougir).

_- Mais… Euh… Il est plus attiré par le contenu de ma valise…_

Elle venait de perdre l'attention des gars en prononçant le mot : « contenu ».

_- Ah Non ? Pas vous…_

_- Il a dit que tu n'avais même pas prit la peine de prendre de Bikini…_

_- Ouais ! Mince, on va à LA ! continua Ryan._

_- Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit…_

_- C'était du mytho ?_

_- Voyons, vous me prenez pour qui ? Partir à LA sans Bikini, c'est comme un banana split… sans banane…_

_- Hum, intéressant cet exemple de « banana split », Beckett…_

_- Castle ? Je te croyais parti ?_

_- Moi aussi ! Je me croyais parti… Mais à l'évidence, je ne le suis pas_ (regardant partout dans l'appareil)_ Ah ! le voilà !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Mon Iphone… Je me suis rendu compte dans la limousine que je l'avais oublié…_ (Il le mit dans sa poche)_ Bon je vous laisse avec vos histoires de Banana Split…_ (Il regarda Kate droit dans les yeux). _J'ai une femme en détresse à aller chercher…_ (il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses amis) _notez bien cette fois-ci que je n'ai pas employé le mot « prendre »_ (il dégaina un petit clin d'œil et s'éclipsa).

Il sortit fièrement du jet pour monter rapidement dans la limousine...

Pendant ce temps, Lanie se battait contre sa voiture…

_- Non ! non ! non ! tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Y a LA qui m'attend là ! Allez, je t'en prie, démarre ! Rhaa si tu me fais rater le jet, je t'envoie direct' à la cass' !_

Lanie claqua le capot de la voiture en continuant de la nommer avec tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle pouvait connaitre, avant de retourner à la charge…

_- Allez soit cool ! démarre !_ (elle tourna la clé de contact)_ je t'en prie ma belle, démarre ! Je ne veux pas rester ici alors qu'ils vont s'éclater ! C'est bien la première fois qu'un bel écrivain m'invite à passer une semaine de folie à LA pour la promo d'un film et toi, oui toi_ (regardant bien fixement la voiture) _tu vas me faire louper ça !_

Elle continuait de ronchonner quand elle entendit klaxonner …

_- Rhoo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là ?_ (Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bruit)_ Une limousine ? Qu'est-ce que…_

Elle vit Castle en descendre :

_- Castle ?_

_- Lanie ?_

_- Mais… Castle ?_

_- Mais… Lanie ? On peut continuer longtemps comme ça…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Ben je suis venu te chercher._

_- Mais je vous croyais déjà parti._

_- On n'allait pas partir sans ma légiste préférée._

_- C'est gentil ça, Castle._

_- Oui, je sais, ma bonté me perdra. _(Il regarda autour de lui) _Elle est où ta valise ?_

_- Dans ma voiture qui refuse de démarrer._

_- Ah…_ (il ouvrit le coffre du véhicule et se saisit de la valise) _Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- T'en as pris un ?_

_- De ?_

_- Un Bikini !_

_- Voyons, tu me prends pour qui ? On va LA, c'est obligé !_

_- Ah ! quelqu'un de censé ! Je peux le voir ?_ (avec les yeux écarquillés)

_- Non !_

_- Oh, pourquoi ?_ (extrêmement déçu)

_- Pas avant qu'on soit à LA !_

_- Hum, j'ai hâte dans ce cas…_

Les voilà montés dans la limousine pour rejoindre les autres…

Pendant ce temps, au jet, le capitaine venait de faire son apparition. Après les présentations, lui aussi se retrouva subjuguer par la bête :

_- Wow, sacré jet qu'il a là, Castle…_

_- Effectivement_. Répondit émerveillé Ryan.

_- Il y a même des télés tactiles._ Poursuivit Esposito.

_- Oh un bar aussi._ Ajouta le capitaine.

Beckett les regardaient du coin de l'œil :

_- Wouah ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les mecs ont autant d'attirances pour des machines… C'est comme vous avec les voitures, ça me dépassent._

C'était au tour des trois hommes de regarder Beckett du coin de l'œil, avant que Castle et Lanie fassent leur apparition dans l'appareil.

Quelques échangent amicaux, quelques blagues et les voilà en route, avec plus d'une heure de retard, vers Los Angeles...


	4. Arme et Bikini ne font pas bon ménage

**Chapitre 4 : Arme et Bikini ne font pas bon ménage**

_- Dites, on avance à combien là ?_ Demanda Beckett.

_- Dans les 800 km/h, pourquoi ?_ Répondit Castle.

_- Quand même…_ (Un peu inquiète).

_- Oh, je ne le crois pas !_

_- De quoi Castle ?_

_- T'as peur en avion !_

_- Pas du tout !_

_- C'est ça ouais ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore débouclé ta ceinture et que tu n'es pas scotché au bar comme Ryan et Esposito _(il regarda en direction du bar) _Ah, et comme le capitaine…_

_- Non, je n'ai pas peur en avion._

_- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur._

_- Je n'ai pas peur…_

_- Menteuse…_

_- Non._

_- Menteuse…_

Esposito entendit la conversation et décida de la rejoindre :

_- Beckett, une menteuse ? pourquoi donc, Castle ?_

_- Elle a peur en avion._

_- Non !_ protesta Beckett.

_- C'est ça ouais…_

_- Donc Beckett a peur de quelque chose, Woaaah… Je suis sur le cul là… Ajouta Esposito avant de retourner à côté du bar_ (on ne sait jamais, si le bar décidait de sauter en parachute…)

_- Castle !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrêtes de dire que j'ai peur en avion._

_- D'accord j'arrête…_

_- Merci._

_- Mais à une seule condition._

- (en chuchotant)_ Laquelle ?_

_- Que tu l'avoues._

_- De ?_

_- Ben que t'as peur en avion._

_- Non._

_- Rhoo il n'y a pas de honte à avoir !_

_- Bon très bien… Oui, je ne suis pas rassurée en avion, voilà, t'es content ?_

L'écrivain la regarda en esquissant un petit sourire :

_- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas difficile._ (Elle sourit) _Bon maintenant, que tu l'as avoué, je peux regarder dans ta valise ?_

_- Castle !_ (Elle effaça son sourire)

_- De toute façon rien ne m'en empêche, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir…_ (Il se leva et se dirigea vers les bagages) _Alors, alors, ta valise… _(il chercha furtivement avant de tomber sur le trésor) _Bingo !_

Il commença à la saisir quand Beckett décida d'employer les grands moyens :

_- Ah non non non ! Pas l'oreille Beckett, pas l'oreille._ (marmonna t-il en faisant la grimace)

_- Tu veux bien poser ça…_

_- Pomme ! Pomme ! Pomme !_

_- Castle…_

_- Ok ok, je me rends, je capitule. Voilà, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être violente…_

Il posa la valise devant le regard amusé des collègues de Kate.

_- Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je regarde ?_

_- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !_

_- Mais Lanie me l'a dit, elle !_

_- Lanie fait ce qu'elle veut…_

_- Oooh mais j'y suis !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Si tu ne veux pas que je regarde dans ta valise, ça n'a rien à voir avec le bikini !_

Intrigué, Ryan, Esposito et Lanie s'installèrent sur leur siège en regardant Castle et Beckett comme s'il s'agissait d'une projection d'un film comique :

_- Il ne manque plus que les pop-corn. _Ajouta Ryan.

_- Des cacahuètes, ça fera l'affaire._

Poursuivit le capitaine, qui revenait du bar avec un bol rempli de cacahuètes.

_- Très bonne initiative, capitaine…_

_- Tu as forcément quelque chose d'autre dans ta valise… ça pourrait être quoi ?_ (se mit à réfléchir Castle…)

_- Laisse tomber, tu ne trouveras jamais …_

_- Oh mais oui, j'y suis ! j'avais raison ! Des menottes et un coulis de chocolat !_

_- Castle !_

_- Ah ah !_ (il était fier comme un gamin devant la tête désespérée de l'inspecteur)

- Tu n'y es pas du tout…

- Ok, donc pas de menotte…

_- Et non…_

_- Mince ! Ni de coulis au chocolat ?_

_- Non plus._

- (un peu déçu) _C'est nul… ah ! _(lui vient soudain une illumination) _Coulis à la fraise alors…_

_- Castle !_

_- Je préfère le chocolat, tu le sais._

_- Castle !_

_- Un vrai petit couple._ Ajouta Ryan, amusé par le spectacle.

_- J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. _Continua Lanie.

_- Il ne manque plus qu'un mini-Castle dans leurs pates et on se croirait presque dans « Ma Famille d'abord »._

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Esposito._

_- Merci Ryan…_

_- On dirait même un mélange avec Desperate Housewives…_

_- Ah j'adore cette série ! _Cria Castle avant de continuer sa conversation avec Beckett.

L'écrivain et sa muse continuèrent de se chamailler…

_- Beckett ?_

_- Oui monsieur ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce qu'il y a dans la valise, il faut qu'on ait un Castle concentré sur ce qu'il fait à LA…_

_- Mais…_

_- Voyons, je sais très bien ce qu'il y a et que tu ne veux pas que Castle découvre._

_- Je suis tout ouïe. Ajouta Castle._

_- Très bien ! Ok… J'ai pris mon arme avec moi._

_- Quoi ? Ton arme ?_

_- Oui ! On ne sait jamais._

_- Mais enfin, on va à LA pour la promo d'un film, des vacances pour vous quoi !_

_- Et alors ? Je me sens vulnérable sans mon arme._

_- Vulnérable ? Kate Beckett vulnérable ? C'est du délire…_

_- Et je crois que j'ai bien fait !_

_- Oh, et pourquoi ?_

_- Avec ton comportement, tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis à LA._

_- Ok, les gars, vous notez bien ceci : si je me fais descendre, faudra penser à suspecter Beckett !_

_- Castle ?_

_- Ben quoi ? Mieux vaut prévenir que… ben que mourir dans ce cas là…_

_- Castle !_

- (Faisant l'innocent et en regardant ailleurs) _Qui me parle ?_

Ils se mirent tous à sourire avant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux… Il serait temps, l'avion atterri dans un peu moins de deux heures maintenant.

Alors que les passagers de l'avion commençaient à s'endormir à cause du temps de vol, le téléphone de Castle se mit à sonner :

_- Castle._

_- Ou tu es ?_

_- Paula ?_

_- Ou tu es ?_

_- Ben je suis encore dans l'avion !_

_- Encore dans l'avion ? Tu devrais déjà avoir atterri._

_- Oui je sais mais on a eu un peu de retard._

_- Du retard ? Depuis plus d'une heure je me ronge les sangs car j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles pour expliquer ce retard !_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Un crash, t'as flippé à cause du film et t'es parti te réfugier dans un hôtel à picoler du scotch toute la journée, un enlèvement…_

_- Tu as trop d'imagination Paula…_

_- Ah oui ? J'ai même pensé que tu t'étais tiré avec ta muse roucouler sur une plage…_

Castle se mit à pouffer de rire…

_- Ce n'est pas drôle ! T'aurais pu appeler, non !_

_- C'est vrai, mais ce fut plutôt mouvementé dans l'avion là…_

_- Oh, je vois, tu as enfin sauté le pas. Bien joué !_

_- Ah non, tu n'y es pas du tout Paula. On est 5 en tout…_

_- Oula, épargne-moi les détails, t'es majeur et vacciné. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux…_

_- Paula ! tu veux arrêter ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je suis avec Ryan, Esposito, le-_

_- STOP ! Pas de détail ! Merci, je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit, t'es gentil._

_- Paula !_

_- Je te fais marcher… Bon vous ramenez vos fesses dans combien de temps ?_

_- Oh, nos fesses devraient arriver dans… _(il regarda sa montre)_ trente minutes, tout au plus…_

_- Ok, mais magnez vous, je prends racine sur le tarmac !_

Il raccrocha son téléphone.

_- C'était qui ?_ demanda Beckett.

_- Oh, c'était Paula, elle voulait savoir si on s'envoyait en l'air…_

_- Castle…_

_- Hey, j'y suis pour rien, là…_


	5. Un petit pas pour l'Homme

**Chapitre 5 : ****Un petit pas pour l'Homme, un grand pas pour Castle**

Dans le jet s'était l'effervescence, entre Castle qui était venu à LA pour son premier film, Beckett qui devait garder un œil sur lui et en même temps savourer le fait qu'elle a une semaine de vacances dans la cité des anges. Esposito et Ryan qui n'arrivaient pas à décoller leur yeux du hublot pour admirer la vue sur LA. Lanie qui tentait d'en faire de même mais avec ces deux gugusses, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Et le capitaine qui regardait ses ouailles profiter du début de leurs vacances.

_- Ok, les gars, dans cinq minutes, quand on va toucher le pied à terre et Paula va me sauter dessus… _(Regardant bizarrement Ryan) _Euh, Ryan, c'est une image, arrête de rêvasser…_

_- Quoi, mais-_

_- Bref, vous pourrez vous rendre à l'hôtel, dites bien au réceptionniste que vous venez de ma part. Vous pourrez déposer vos affaires dans vos chambres et profiter de cette journée… Enfin, vu l'heure… du reste de la journée._

_- Oooh ça y est, LA, je te vois…_

_- Ah, et demain matin, vous allez vous chercher une tenue pour l'avant première demain soir._

_- Une tenue ? On n'est pas assez bien ?_

_- Esposito, c'est une soirée, où il y aura des journalistes, des photographes, des critiques, des jolies filles…_

_- Ok j'ai compris, tenue de soirée exigée…_

_- Tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps, Castle ? _demanda Beckett.

_- Moi, et bien, j'ai quelques trucs à régler, du style : payer vos chambres d'hôtels…_

_- Quoi ? C'est toi qui va payer nos chambres ? Poursuivit-elle en affichant un sourire à la fois admirateur et étonné._

- (Dégainant son plus beau sourire) _Ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de cool et de trop sympa, heiiin ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Et t'aurais envie de moi, aussi ?_

_- Castle…_

_- C'est bon, j'arrête… Et je vais casser mon image de gentleman et de gars trop sympa, mais c'est la production qui va payer vos chambres… D'ailleurs faudra vous montrer sympa avec Paula, c'est un peu elle qui va payer, en quelque sorte…_

_- Quoi ? Elle n'est pas au courant ?_

_- Bah au départ, il n'y avait que Beckett qui devait venir…_

_- Donc il n'y a que moi qui aie déjà ma chambre…_

_- Oui Beckett, et moi… Continua Castle._

_- C'est super Castle. Et si la production ne veut pas payer nos chambres, on dort où ? _se demanda Ryan.

_- Et bien, vous prendrez ma chambre…_

_- Sympa. Mais toi, tu dormiras où ?_

L'écrivain tourna délicatement la tête vers Beckett, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin :

_- Castle ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu laisserais tes collègues et amis, dormir dehors ? ça me choque, vraiment…_

_- Non !_

_- Bon alors ?_

_- Ok… Mais si ça devait arriver, Lanie serait avec moi !_

_- Hum, encore mieux…_

_- Castle !_

_- Hum ?_

Paula, sur le tarmac commençait à désespérer de les voir débarquer :

_- Ah bah enfin ! Encore un peu et j'appelais la garde nationale !_

_- Hey salut... Les amis, je vous présente Paula, mon agent._

Après les salutations, l'agent attaqua directement les choses sérieuses.

_- Ok, bon… Par ou commencer…_ (Elle regarda autour d'elle) _Ah oui ! Euuuh… Désolée, je n'ai pas retenu vos prénoms… Donc, la police de New-York, vous allez vous partager les deux véhicules derrière la limousine. Il y a les clés dessus, vous irez où vous voulez. Vous êtes des adultes j'ai confiance en vous._

Paula se mit à regarder Castle qui avait adopté un sourire qui lui donnait l'illusion que son agent venait de parler de lui aussi…

_- Rick, j'ai dit « adulte ». Toi, tu montes avec moi…_

_- Mais Paula ?_

_- On ne discute pas, j'ai promis à ta fille de garder un œil sur toi…_

_- C'est pas juste…_

_- Hey, on sait très bien comment ça s'est passé, la dernière fois, quand je t'ai quitté des yeux..._

_- Oh comment ? _Demanda intriguée, Beckett.

_- Hum, non. Vous ne voulez pas savoir…_

_- Oh que si !_ Ajouta Lanie.

_- Monsieur est allé dehors, tout nu, voler le cheval d'un policier…_

_- Paula, je ne l'ai pas volé !_

_- Oui, « emprunté », peu importe. Dès que je n'ai plus l'œil sur toi, tu t'es donné pour mission de remplir ton casier..._

_- Je déteste les choses vierges…_ (il s'arrêta, un petit blanc dans la discussion venait soudainement de faire son apparition)_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que je voulais employer…_

- (Beckett un peu découragée par le comportement de l'écrivain) _Castle…_

_- Kate, croyez moi… ça ne sert à rien… Il n'y a que deux moyens pour qu'il arrête de parler._

_- Lesquelles ?_ (Toute ouïe)

_- La première, faites le dormir. Un somnifère, un coup sur la tête, ou le mettre devant Hannah Montana… Ni vu ni connu…_

_- Paula !_ protesta Castle.

_- Et le deuxième moyen ?_

_- Vous devez vous en douter ?_

Beckett attendait impatiemment une solution pour faire taire Castle, la première pouvant prêter à controverse…

_- Bien que parfois, ça ne suffit pas pour qu'il se taise : une nuit torride…_

Voilà qui ravivait le romancier :

_- Alors ça, je ne suis pas contre…_

_- _(Kate, un peu découragée...) _Castle…_

- (faisant l'innocent)_ J'ai rien dit, c'est elle._

- (Paula qui regardait à tour de rôle le romancier et sa muse) _Vous êtes mignon tout les deux, vous le savez…_

_- Mais-_

- (Lui coupant la parole)_ Bon allez, prenez place dans les voitures, on va à l'hôtel déposer vos bagages et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer._

_- OUAIS ! Direction : Bikini Land ! cria fièrement Castle._

_- T'es en train de rêver là, Rick ?_

_- Pourquoi, Paula ?_

_- « Bikini Land », nan mais je rêve… C'est Dreamland… Vraiment désolé de briser ton cœur, Chéri. Mais on a des trucs à faire pour préparer l'avant première de demain…_

_- Oh ?_ (déçu)_ T'es sûre ?_

_- Rick !_

_- Ok. Adieu Bikini Land… Quel monde cruel…_

Alors que Castle et Paula disparurent dans leur véhicule, les flics de New-York, se dirigeaient vers leur hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, et quelques lèches vitrines après, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce bel hall d'un hôtel 3 étoiles de Los Angeles.

_- Bonjour, messieurs, dames. Bienvenue au Serenity-Hotel. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Nous avons des chambres de réservées._

_- Très bien, puis-je avoir vos noms._

_- Alors : Beckett, Parish, Montgomery, Ryan et Esposito._

_- Un instant que je regarde le registre…_

L'agent de l'accueil regarda son ordinateur, mais il n'y avait aucune réservation…

_- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucune réservation sous ces noms là._

_- Vous devez faire une erreur._

_- J'en doute. Ok… hum _(se retournant vers ses amis)_ Une idée ?_

_- Et sous le nom de Richard Castle ?_

_- Richard Castle, vous dites ?_

_- Il jeta une nouvelle fois, un coup d'œil sur son registre…_

_- Ah oui, effectivement, monsieur Castle a réservé six chambres._

_- Ah, ça me rassure ! ajouta le capitaine. J'avais peur de dormir dehors…_

_- Une minutes, vous avez bien dit : « Monsieur Castle a réservé ? »_

_- Oui madame. Monsieur Castle a réglé les chambres très tôt ce matin._

_- Wow… Alors là, c'est trop mignon. _Continua Lanie.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Paula s'acharnait à régler les derniers trucs pour l'avant première, Castle lui était légèrement ailleurs…

_- Rick, alors, pour les invités, c'est bon ? Rick ? Allo ? Chéri ?_

_- Oui quoi ?_

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

_- Oooh rien…_

_- Rick…_

_- Tu sais le nombre qu'il y a de Bikini au kilomètre carré sur les plages en ce moment ?_

_- Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non !_

_- Et bien moi non plus ! Mais ce nombre diminue au fur et à mesure qu'il commence à faire nuit ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Après 6 heures d'avion j'aurais aimé un peu de réconfort…_

_- Ok, je me charge de ça, comme toujours… Allez file… Va faire mumuse…_

_- Ouais !_

Et voilà Castle en route pour Bikini Land…


	6. Bikini et sable fin

_Alors, avant de commencer, oui je sais « Auto-fleurissage » est un terme qui n'existe pas, à part dans ma caboche et dans celle de certaines personnes, mais c'est un terme sympa pour dire qu'on s'envoie des fleurs, voilà ^^_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : ****Bikini et sable fin**

Après avoir flâné quelques instants dans les rues de Los Angeles, pour se rendre à la plage, Castle commençait à se demander ce qui serait le mieux : « Profiter du reste de la journée à Bikini Land », ou bien, quelque chose de plus dangereux : « Continuer d'enquiquiner, Beckett ». Bien sur, la deuxième option est plus dangereuse puisque, Beckett est armée. Alors que les demoiselles de « Bikini Land » auraient bien du mal à cacher un glock 17 dans leurs magnifiques deux pièces… Et tout le monde savait que Castle aimait vivre dangereusement, alors le voilà parti à l'hôtel où devait se trouver Beckett… Et accessoirement son glock.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, Castle eu la belle surprise de voir Beckett sortir de l'ascenseur, seule… Complètement seule. Avec pour seul compagnon, un petit sac.

_- « Ah oui, Beckett seule, avec un petit sac… ça sent Bikini Land à plein nez »_. Se dit-il, sans pouvoir cacher une certaine excitation.

Il se dépêcha de se dissimuler derrière une plante, sorte de palmier. Le réceptionniste le regardait d'une drôle de façon, plutôt soupçonneuse d'ailleurs… Mais Castle était bien trop « occupé » pour voir qu'on l'observait. Une chance que ce palmier était plutôt volumineux, l'écrivain n'eu donc aucun problème pour rester (presque) discret. De son poste d'observation, il pouvait admirer Beckett se déhancher vers la sortie. Il la vit à l'extérieur, monter dans la voiture que Paula leur avait louée. Ni une ni deux, il fonça à l'extérieur, monta en catastrophe dans son véhicule et prit en filature l'inspecteur.

_- « Oh, c'est génial ! Je pourrais m'en servir dans mon prochain bouquin… Je vois déjà la scène : Rook qui prend en filature Nikki… Mais quelle idée extraordinaire !__ (Oui Castle pratiquait régulièrement l'auto-fleurissage…) __Faut que je le note ! »._

Il se saisit en catastrophe d'un petit calepin pour noter son idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait réussi sa mission : le voilà, sur le parking d'une belle plage, avec pour seul horizon, le sable fin, la mer, Beckett et une armée de femme… Il n'y avait aucun doute, Castle venait de poser le pied sur Bikini Land. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, il avait une mission, suivre Beckett. Et enfin, voir ce tant attendu Bikini.

Beckett venait de se garer, elle sortit du véhicule et se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la plage. A quelques pas d'elle, Castle se cachait derrière tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver : voiture, palmier, groupe de personnes qui discutaient, un journal trouvé à même le sol, derrière une poubelle… Et ce comportement ne passait pas inaperçu pour le policier en uniforme qui s'était octroyer une petite pause sur l'un des bancs longeant la promenade…

Mais comme toujours, Castle ne voyait que Beckett et donc, il ne prêtait même pas attention au fait, que lui aussi, était à présent suivi.

Encore quelques pas… Et le voilà caché derrière un parasol, à quelques mètres de Kate. Le propriétaire de ce parasol était certainement en train de faire trempette, une aubaine pour l'écrivain. Il vit Beckett commencer à s'installer, elle posa une serviette sur le sable fin, encore chaud grâce à une exposition du soleil de Californie qui restait, malgré l'heure, encore chaud et bien présent.

L'inspecteur de New-York s'apprêtait à se mettre à son aise quand, derrière elle, Castle eu la bonne idée de se lever pour sortir son calepin, comme pour immortaliser ce qu'il était en train de voir. Enfin ça, c'est si ça s'était bien passé, car l'officier de police qui l'avait prit en filature eu la bonne idée de le plaquer au sol tel un footballeur américain sur un stade… Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le sable, l'écrivain n'avait même pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. En un instant, il était passé de la position : debout, les pieds enfouis dans le sable chaud à sortir un calepin. À la position : plaqué au sol à apprécier un met pas très goutu de Los Angeles : le sable… Et Beckett de son côté, avait dégainé son arme en direction des deux hommes.

_- NYPD, on ne bouge plus ! _s'écria t-elle.

Déformation professionnelle, « NYPD » ne voulait rien dire ici, dans la Cité des Anges, dans le sens ou elle était un peu, en dehors de sa juridiction…

_- Wow ! Police ! baissez votre arme !_

_- Police ? Vous me suivez ?_

_- Non madame, mais cet homme…_

Homme, qui au passage avait la tête dans le sable et l'une des mains de ce flic de LA sur sa caboche :

_- Cet homme ! Vous suivait madame ! Et vous voulez bien baisser votre arme !_

_- Ah oui…_ (Beckett rangea son arme). _Euh, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir le défendre mais si vous continuez à lui mettre la tête dans le sable, va falloir appeler une ambulance…_

_- Hum ?_

_- Oui, officier… Juste pour info, un être humain à besoin d'oxygène pour vivre…_

_- Ah !_

Un peu gêné, le policier lâcha légèrement son emprise… Castle pu apprécier une bonne bouffée d'air frais, sans sable fin en guise d'assaisonnement.

_- Vous êtes malade ! _s'écria Castle…

Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle eu la confirmation que c'était Castle qui était prit en sandwich entre le sable et un flic en uniforme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Réaction que le flic avait du mal à saisir…

_- Castle !_

_- Beckett ?_

_- Vous le connaissez ?_

_- Et comment !_

Le flic venait de lui passer les menottes et resserra son emprise sur l'écrivain…

_- Un ex' qui vous poursuit ?_

Malgré la douleur dû à ce plaquage et à cette arrestation musclés, Castle ne pût s'empêcher de dégainer un sourire en pensant à ce que le Super-Flic de LA venait de dire…

_- Castle ? Un Ex ? non, non, non… _(s'adressant à l'écrivain)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Beckett, loin de moi l'idée de te commander, vraiment, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais pourrais-tu dire à ce représentant de la loi de me rendre mon bras ? Il commence à s'engourdir et j'aimerai que mon sang puisse y retourner…_

_- Monsieur l'agent, est-ce que vous pouvez le lâcher ?_

_- Vous êtes sure de vous ?_

_- Pas vraiment, non… Mais il doit être en un seul morceau pour demain soir…_

L'agent de Police aida son « prisonnier » à se relever et lui enleva les menottes.

_- Ah Merci ! La prochaine fois qu'on doit me passer les menottes, je veux que ce soit toi, Beckett !_

_- Castle !_

_- Ben quoi ?_

_- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Castle ? Tu me suivais ?_

_- Pas du tout, Paula m'a laissé quartier libre alors je suis allé à « Bikini Land » et c'est là que je t'ai vu…_

_- C'est ça ouais… J'ai du mal à te croire…_

_- Et pourtant…_

_- Tu t'es pas improvisé, jardinier, dans le hall de l'hôtel ?_

_- Quoi ?_ (surprit et un peu gêné) _Tu m'avais vu ?_

_- Allons… Castle… Allo… j'suis dans la police…_

_- Ah… Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

_- Parce que je trouvais ça drôle !_

_- Drôle ? T'as trouvé ça drôle qu'un gorille… sans vouloir vous vexer officier…_

_- Y'a pas de mal._

Répondit le flic de LA, non sans cacher qu'il était amusé par cette situation.

_- …Qu'un gorille de la police de LA me plaque !_

_- Ouais, j'avoue que c'était drôle Castle…_

_- Et s'il m'avait fracturé l'épaule !_

_- Allons… Chaton… Un grand gugusse comme toi ?_ Elle sourit.

_- Euh…_ (le flic un peu perdu) _Vous êtes certain de ne pas être en couple, vous deux ?_

_- Oui ! _répondit Kate.

_- Ça dépend des jours !_ Ajouta Castle.

_- Ooook, je vois…_

Le Super-flic de LA croisa ses bras en posant son index et son pouce gauche sur sa bouche, comme s'il analysait la situation.

_- Castle, c'était marrant !_

_- Marrant ! Il a failli me tuer !_

_- C'est ça de suivre les gens…_

_- Et s'il m'avait pété quelque chose, t'as pensé à l'avant première de demain soir ?_

_- Ah vous assistez à une avant-première demain ? _demanda intrigué le flic.

_- Ouais, à son avant-première. _Précisa Beckett.

_- Oh vraiment ? Quelque chose que je connais ?_

_- Heat Wave._ Répondit Castle en tentant de masquer sa douleur.

_- Heat Wave, vous plaisantez ? Nikki Heat, Rook… Heat Wave, de Richard C… Oh bordel _(regardant Castle avec les yeux du chat botté)_ je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un fan ! J'ai cru que vous suiviez cette dame, alors… Oooh c'est pas vrai, Richard Castle de New-York ! J'ai lu votre bouquin au moins cinq fois ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce film…_

_- On peut continuer d'en discuter par là-bas ?_ (Montrant un banc) _Faut vraiment que je pose mon postérieur quelque part._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Castle, si j'avais su que c'était vous…_

_- Vous lui aurez sauté dessus plus doucement ? _demanda Beckett en souriant.

_- Ça va, ce qui est fait, est fait…_ Ajouta Castle.

Le Super-flic de LA aida Castle à atteindre le banc. Mais alors qu'il venait de s'installer sur le banc, il commença à tourner de l'œil et à regarder dans le vide…

_- Castle ? Castle ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

Demanda inquiète, Beckett. Rejoins très rapidement par le flic de LA.

_- Monsieur Castle ? Monsieur Castle ?_

Kate agita sa main devant le chant de vision de Castle, mais il ne réagissait pas.

_- Ok Castle, allonge-toi…_

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le banc…

_- Castle ? Tu m'entends ?_

On sentait dans la voix de l'inspecteur de New-York qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour son ami.

_- Merde, je crois vraiment que je l'ai plaqué trop fort…_

_- En même temps vous avez vu à la vitesse où vous êtes tombé sur lui ?_

_- Hey, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé !_

_- Oh merde ! Castle, Castle ? Regarde-moi !_

Il était toujours perdu, à fixer un point imaginaire. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente…

_- Paula va me tuer !_

_- Qui est Paula ?_

_- Son agent !_

_- Beckett… _marmonna Castle.

_- Oui Castle ?_

_- Ça…_

_- Ça quoi ?_

_- Ça… C'est drôle ! _(Affichant un immense sourire et en fronçant légèrement un sourcil)

Et il se mit à éclater de rire, rejoins très rapidement par les rires du flic de LA.

_- Alors ça, monsieur Castle ! c'était mortel ! J'y ai cru !_

_- Merci, merci. Si t'avais vu ta tête Beckett !_

_- Castle !_

- _Quoi ? c'était drôle ! « Paula va me tuer… » Excellent ! J'aurais du te filmer ! Le mieux, c'est quand tu t'en ais prit à lui : « En même temps vous avez vu à la vitesse où vous êtes tombé sur lui »._

_- Castle… tu vas me le payer._

_- Rhoo arrête, on est quitte ! Tu as de la chance que j'ai beaucoup d'humour sinon je serais encore en train de me plaindre sur la plage… Dites, monsieur l'agent ?_

_- Oui monsieur Castle ?_

_- Ça vous dirait de venir avec quelques amis, à l'avant première de demain soir ?_

_- Vous êtes sérieux ?_

_- Et comment ! Si vous promettez de ne plus me planquer._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Ok… Euh…_

Il hésita un moment et mis sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir son calepin, qu'il secoua pour faire partir le sable…

_- Vous pouvez noter l'adresse de votre commissariat et votre nom, que je vous fasse parvenir quelques invitations ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Après avoir salué ses nouveaux amis, le Super-flic de LA prit congé.

_- C'est sympa, ça Castle._

_- De quoi ?_

_- De l'avoir invité._

_- J'ai appris, par le passé, que ça pouvait toujours servir des amis dans la police…_

Et voilà l'écrivain et sa muse en route vers leur hôtel car la nuit commençait à envelopper de sa lueur, sombre mais presque céleste, la belle Cité des Anges.

Alors que les inspecteurs de New-York étaient accoudés au bar de l'hôtel à se ressasser les moments qu'ils avaient vécus avec Castle, leur première rencontre, leur première arrestation, etc… Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de Castle et surtout, celle de Beckett…

**Serenity-Hôtel, chambre 234.**

Alors que ses amis de New-York étaient au rez-de-chaussée, scotchés au bar, il était là tous les deux, dans sa chambre. Il imaginait le chemin qu'il avait fait depuis New-York pour en arriver là... L'ambiance qui y régnait était romantique à souhait. Des bougis disposées, de-ci de-là, donnaient une atmosphère douce et chaude. La vue imprenable sur La Cité des Anges ajoutait encore une touche de romantisme. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, comme un enfant qui avait peur de se faire prendre sur le fait… Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il se saisit délicatement du coulis au chocolat (son préféré), retourna la bouteille pour laisser apparaitre un léger filet de cacao… Il commençait à en déverser sur elle, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait… Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de sourire, à ce qu'il était en train de faire, de penser. Pensées qui étaient certainement très loin de là où il se trouvait actuellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en rêvait, et ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur presque inconnue. Il continuait à déverser le coulis de chocolat en pinçant légèrement sa langue entre ses dents… Dire qu'elle était en face de lui, vulnérable, à sa merci…

Et c'est alors qu'il se saisit, presque bestialement, d'une petite cuillère pour gouter à cette délicieuse religieuse au chocolat qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes…


	7. Meurtre et Mariage

**Chapitre 7 : Meurtre et Mariage**.

A quelques 4000 kilomètres de là, à New-York, dans une petite ruelle. Alors que Castle venait de poser le pied à LA…

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Un cadavre._

_- Oui, ça, j'ai vu… Mais ça ?_ (montrant un morceau de papier brulé)

_- C'est… du papier brûlé…_

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Hey, j'en sais pas plus que toi, je viens à peine d'arriver…_

_- On connait son identité ?_

_- Ouais. _(Prenant le porte feuille de la victime)_ Il s'agit de Jessica Davisson. Elle travaille dans le centre ville. Elle est hôtesse d'accueil à priori pour une maison d'édition._

_- Hôtesse d'accueil ? Bizarre…_

_- Pourquoi, bizarre ? Les hôtesses d'accueil ne se font pas massacrer dans ton monde ?_

_- Tu te fous de moi ? t'as vu le nombre de coup de couteau… C'était de la rage, quelqu'un en voulait vraiment à cette femme au point de la rendre méconnaissable. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé son porte feuille sinon on aurait aucune identification possible... Enfin en dehors de l'ADN…_

_- On connait l'heure du décès ?_

_- Autour de 17h00._

_- Quand les gens quittent leur boulot pour rentrer chez eux…_

_- Ouais, sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rentrer…_

_**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée…**_

Un homme arpentait les rues de la Grande Pomme, le pas pressant, il ne regardait même pas les quelques personnes qu'il croisait. Il n'avait pas non plus de téléphone portable mais il parlait. « _Comment ont-ils pu ? Comment ? Je suis plus doué que lui ! On ne veut pas me laisser une chance, c'est tout !_». A l'évidence, il était en colère, contre lui-même probablement, mais surtout contre la terre entière. Il avait l'impression que personne ne voulait de ce qu'il avait mis des mois et des mois à réaliser, à mettre au point. Ce énième refus était la goute d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Oui, il allait leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de le comparer à lui…

Tapis dans l'ombre il attendait… quand il la vit, cette femme, celle qu'il recherchait… Elle paraissait différente, presque humaine, il se mit à la suivre, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait jamais tué personne avant, mais l'adrénaline commençait à lui obscurcir le peu d'humanité qui restait en lui…

Il attendait le moment, le bon moment pour agir. A l'intérieur de sa poche, il caressait son couteau comme un homme peu caresser sa maitresse… Et enfin, l'occasion se présenta… Il s'approcha d'elle, la lame de son couteau dans son dos, il avait réussit à la convaincre qu'il n'en voulait qu'après son sac… Puis ils disparurent tout les deux, dans une petite ruelle…

Avant de quitter les lieux et ce corps sans vie, il sortit de son sac une pile de feuilles, toutes liées les unes aux autres, comme si cela formait un livre. Il en arracha une page puis se saisit rapidement d'un briquet, la flamme de ce dernier faisait ressortir toute la colère et la haine qui se trouvaient dans ses yeux. Il regarda quelques morceaux de son œuvre bruler devant ses yeux émerveillés, par ce qu'il venait de faire, un sourire en coin satanique fit son apparition. Il pensait déjà aux gros titres relatant son œuvre…

_**Los Angeles. Californie.**_

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez, Castle était déjà levé, frais comme un gardon. Il était déjà habillé, et près à se lancer dans la quête d'une robe (pas pour lui, je vous rassure). Il s'était imaginé qu'il irait la chercher avec Beckett. Pas question pour lui de rater les séances d'essayages. Pour aucune raison au monde, il ne raterait ça, oh que non !

Il sortit fièrement de sa chambre, fredonnant une petite musique qui avait l'art d'énerver Beckett, puis toqua à sa porte (avec un peu de chance, il va la surprendre au levé du lit…).

_- Qui est-ce ?_

- (Castle tenta de changer sa voix) _Service d'étage…_

_- Castle ?_

_- Bah ! Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?_

_- Oooh, je t'en prie, t'as pris la voix d'un séchoir qu'on étouffe !_

_- Elle lui ouvrit la porte… Et lui, la regarda avec insistance des pieds à la tête…_

_- Mince…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle ?_

_- Je suis arrivé trop tôt…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- T'es déjà habillée… C'est nul…_

_- Castle…_

_- Je peux entrer ?_

_- Non._

_- Et pourquoi ? T'es occupée, il y a quelqu'un ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?_

_- Castle !_

_- Ok… je t'attends là, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Tu m'attends là ? Devant ma porte ?_

_- Ouais !_

_- Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas, je trouverais ça, vraiment flippant…_

_- En quoi c'est flippant d'avoir un homme scotché à sa porte ? … Hum… Ah oui c'est vrai que, vu comme ça, ça peut être flippant…_

_- Tu vois ? Mais au fait pourquoi tu m'attends ?_

_- On est censé aller faire les boutiques pour te dégoter une robe, je te le rappelle…_

_- Non, non, non , rectification : JE suis censée faire les boutiques…_

_- Ah non, c'est pas cool ça ! Mais on peut les faire tout les deux, diiiit ?_

_- Non ! A ce que je sache, on n'est pas marié…_

_- Mais ça peut s'arranger, Las Vegas n'est pas si loin que ça._

_- Castle !_

C'est alors que Lanie se joignit à la conversation :

_- Salut vous deux… Vous parliez de quoi ?_

_- On va se marier. _Ajouta fièrement l'écrivain.

_- Castle !_ Protesta Beckett.

Castle se tourna vers Lanie et lui chuchota :

_- Elle fait sa timide, mais c'est en bonne voix…_

_- Oooh, je vois… Je vais vous laisser tout les deux alors…_

Lanie s'éloigna mais avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur, elle ajouta :

_- Au revoir les tourtereaux !_

_- Lanie !_

_- Trop tard, je suis déjà plus lààààà…._

Beckett regardait Castle avec les yeux révolvers :

_- C'est malin !_

_- Quoi ? Plus aucune raison de se cacher maintenant, c'est mieux non ?_

_- Castle…_

_- Bon on y va ?_

_- Non ! Je peux aller m'acheter une robe toute seule…_

_- Bon ok. Comme tu veux… Je vais m'occuper autrement…_

- (un peu effrayée)_ Oula ! Une minute, Castle. Tu vas « t'occuper autrement » ?_

_- Ouais._

_- C'est-à-dire ? Tu peux développer ?_

_- J'ai toujours rêvé de courir tout nu sur Hollywood boulevard et jouer à la marelle sur les étoiles des stars !_

Le voilà qui prenait la direction de l'ascenseur en se frottant les mains…

_- Quoi ?_ (un peu paniquée, maintenant)

_- Je te l'avais dit que ça pouvait toujours servir des amis dans la police de LA… Et je profiterais de ma garde à vue pour donner les invitations…_

Beckett voyait déjà le moment embarrassant quand elle irait au poste de police le plus proche pour aller le chercher.

_- Castle ! Ok, tu peux venir…_

Et c'est alors que les deux « tourtereaux » partirent faire les boutiques pour dégoter une robe…


	8. Robe, popcorns et Rock'N'Roll

**Chapitre 8 : Robe, popcorns et Rock'N'Roll**

_Los Angeles, Californie._

Castle et Beckett étaient dans la voiture pour aller faire du shopping…

_- Beckett ?_

_- Oui Castle ?_

_- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…_

_- Alors ça, c'est le bouton de la radio…_ (Elle sourit)

_- Ah, ah ! Très drôle…_

_- Bon, quoi Castle ?_

_- A New-York, je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas ça le problème…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais à Los Angeles ?_

_- « A Los Angeles », quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi c'est toi qui conduit aussi ?_

_- Parce que… C'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout._

Ils trouvèrent une place sur un petit parking derrières quelques belles vitrines de magasin. Quelques pas plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de robe…

_- Wouaaah, elle est sublime… Je t'imagine bien là-dedans, Beckett._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ouais, regarde cette robe…_

_- Je les vois toutes, oui… D'où mon « pardon » ?_

_- Quoi ? C'est une robe magnifique !_

_- Castle…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- C'est une robe de mariage…_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu ne changeras dont jamais._

_- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !_

Il la regarda en souriant, et elle lui rendit ce sourire… Ils traversèrent la rue et entrèrent tous les deux dans une boutique. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'eux et les accosta :

_- Madame, monsieur. Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Oui, nous recherchons une robe de soirée…_

_- Ah, je vois, c'est pour votre femme._

_- Oui._ Répondit rapidement Castle.

_- Non._ Protesta Beckett.

_- Ah, vous n'êtes pas ?_

_- Bien sûr-_

_- Que non !_

Elle était un peu perdue…

_- Donc, puis-je vous aider ?_

_- On va juste faire quelques essayages…_ (Castle fronça les sourcils) _Enfin… Quand je dis « on », je veux dire : Elle, ça va de soit._

_- Dommage, je t'imagine bien en robe de soirée…_

_- C'est officiel, je ne te laisserais jamais choisir ce que je porte !_

_- Tu n'as qu'à dire que je n'ai pas de goût…_

_- C'est ça ouais, pour que je me retrouve en mini jupe, avec des talons portant un décolté à faire pâlir tout les hommes… non merci._

_- A défaut de toi, je peux être sérieuse, Castle._

_- Bien sur. Je dois te croire sur parole… Bon, on va faire un marché !_

_- Alors là, j'ai peur…_

_- Je choisis ta robe, et tu choisis mon smoking ?_

_- Ça marche !_

_- Hum, tu aimes vivre dangereusement._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire._

_- Ok, marché conclu ! _(Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter)_ Bien sur je me réserve le droit d'avoir un accident et de saloper ce dit smoking…_

_- Castle ?_

_- Ben quoi ?_

La vendeuse regardait ce spectacle et se senti un tantinet inutile…

_- Madame, monsieur, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, le temps que madame essaie quelques robes._

_- Très bien, merci._

La vendeuse commençait tout juste à s'éloigner quand Castle eu une brillante idée…

_- Dites, vous avez une chaise, un banc, quelque chose que je puisse savourer cette séance d'esclavage- euh d'essayage ?_

_- Oui monsieur._

_- Super. Ah, et vous avez aussi des popcorns ?_

_- Castle !_

_- Oubliez les popcorns…_ (il chuchota) _des cacahuètes feront l'affaire..._

Et voilà Castle en admiration devant Beckett qui essayait des robes. « _C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, là… _» Se dit l'écrivain. Il faisait même durer le plaisir en disant que telle ou telle robe ne lui allait pas. Alors qu'elle pourrait aller à cette soirée en tongue, elle serait tout de même la plus belle.

_Une heure plus tard…_

_- Castle ?_

_- Hum ?_ (Il était subjugué par Beckett)

_- Ça va faire au moins la trentième robe que j'essaie…_ (un peu démoralisée)

_- Vingt-sept pour être exacte…_ (N'arrivant pas à cacher des yeux émerveillés)

_- Quoi, t'as compté ?_

_- Et Comment…_

_- Tu te décides, oui ! Je ne vais pas essayer tout le magasin._

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_- Castle !_

_- Bon _(il se leva rapidement). _Madame ?_ (S'adressant à la vendeuse) _On a trouvé laquelle prendre._

_- « T'as trouvé laquelle prendre ? »_

_- Bien sur… Celle-ci… La robe numéro treize._

_- Quoi ? Et tu m'as laissé en essayer quatorze autres ?_

_- Ooooh que oui…._

_- Castle !_

_- J'adore faire du shopping avec toi…_

_- Castle…_

Un petit passage en caisse et les voilà parti en direction d'une boutique pour homme à quelques pas de là.

_- Tu veux bien arrêter de sourire bêtement ?_

_- Je ne souris pas bêtement._

_- Bien sur que si._

- (il fronça un sourcil et afficha un petit sourire en coin) _En même temps, il y a de quoi de sourire bêtement, j'ai eu droit à un défilé privé… _(Ne cachant pas son plaisir)

_- Castle !_

**_Quelque part à New-York_.**

_« Des années et des années que je travaille sur ce bouquin ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte… Ils vont voir… C'est de sa faute, oui c'est de sa faute ! Et tant qu'il sera là je serais dans l'ombre… Mais cela va bientôt changer, c'est moi qui sera sur la première page, et lui aura droit à la rubrique nécrologique_ ! » Tout en insultant le monde entier, l'homme caressait la lame de son couteau. Il y avait encore du sang dessus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il prit une autre feuille de son manuscrit, un briquet, qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il affuta son couteau. Puis quitta son appartement. Il prit l'ascenseur, descendit les quatre étages, puis disparu dans la ville…


	9. Sous une pluie…

**Chapitre 9 : « Sous une pluie… ».**

**_New York._**

«_ La première fois, je m'y suis mal pris. Mais là, ça va changer, je sais comment faire. Son appartement, j'ai bien fait d'y avoir pensé ! Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire pour qu'ils comprennent tout. Il va bien finir par revenir !_ ».  
Il chercha dans l'appartement ce qui lui fallait pour laisser un message, il le trouva enfin dans la bibliothèque de sa victime. Il prit le livre qui l'intéressait, puis s'installa au côté du corps sans vie de sa proie. Quelques coups de couteau plus tard, le livre ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose entre le sang et les entailles, mais il n'avait pas terminé, il abima encore la couverture pour ne laisser apparaitre que quelques mots, puis posa le livre sur la tête ensanglantée de cette pauvre femme.  
Il dégaina un long sourire, alla se laver les mains, et sortit tranquillement de l'appartement. Il était fier de lui, il n'avait pas paniqué, il avait été discret et en plus, il avait eu le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était nécessaire pour lui. Deux meurtres et il avait déjà prit la main. Il pensait déjà aux meurtres suivant, même s'il n'avait pas eu la publicité qu'il désirait. Elle pouvait attendre encore un tout petit peu. Son heure de gloire allait arriver… Il pouvait encore attendre quelques jours.

**_Los Angeles, Californie._**

Kate jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de choisir le smoking dans lequel Castle allait se trouver ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui choisir quelque chose qui ne serait pas bien, après tout, la robe était magnifique. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de jouer un peu avec lui…

_- Ça va être drôle…_  
_- De ?_  
_- De te voir essayer une bonne cinquantaine de smoking !_  
_- Quoi ? Je ne suis allé que jusqu'à trente, pour toi._  
_- Et alors, vengeance…_  
_- Mais…_  
_- Pas de mais, on a passé un marché !_  
_- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de me faire avoir ?_

Castle et Beckett entrèrent dans une première boutique, l'écrivain préférait rester à la porte…

_- Bah alors tu rentres ?_  
_- Ça va pas, non…_  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Je ne rentre pas dans ce magasin…_  
_- Et pourquoi ?_  
_- Comme s'il y avait des smoking là-dedans…_  
_- Mais oui, c'est au font les smoking._  
- (perplexe) _Des smoking ? ici ? C'est ça ouais…_  
_- Allez, viens !_  
_- Non !_  
_- Castle !_  
_- Beckett ?_  
_- On a passé un marché._  
_- Oui, le marché parlait de robe pour toi, que j'ai remarquablement bien choisi, je trouve. Et pour moi, un smoking… Pas… ça !_  
_- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce tu trouves à ces vêtements ?_  
_- Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais l'air un lutin échappé de prison !_  
_- Ça serrait marrant…_  
_- Beckett… Qui fait l'enfant, là ?_  
_- Alors c'est beaucoup moins marrant quand les rôles sont inversés ?_  
_- C'est clair ! J'ai… j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en face de… moi !_

Il venait d'avoir comme une révélation.

_- C'est dingue ! Comment tu fais pour me supporter ?_  
_- Je-_  
_- Non, je ne veux pas de réponse._  
_- Castle, toute question mérite réponse._  
_- Oui bah ça, ce n'était pas une question, c'était plutôt une note à moi-même._  
_- Une note à toi-même ?_  
_- Ouais, tu devrais essayer ?_  
_- Pour quoi ?_  
_- Par exemple : « je devrais laisser de temps en temps ce charmant écrivain conduire à New-York »._  
_- Hum… _(pas très convaincue) _Nan. Bon allez, on continue._

Deux minutes plus tard dans une autre boutique…

_- Ah, alors ça c'est de la boutique ! Que des smokings à pertes de vue…_  
_- A perte de vue et à perte de prix aussi._ Remarqua Beckett.  
_- Dans ce genre de boutique, Kate, il n'y a pas de prix-_  
_- Pour ne pas effrayer la clientèle…_  
_- Ouais, si tu veux… En quoi ça te pose un problème, ce n'est pas ta carte bleue qui va flamber…_  
_- Tout juste._

Un vendeur s'approcha d'eux…

_- Madame, monsieur, je peux vous aider ?_  
_- Pas pour le moment, merci. Il va essayer une bonne cinquantaine de smoking avant qu'on en choisisse un._  
_- Madame, « une bonne cinquantaine » ?_  
_- Oui, j'ai un compte à régler…_  
_- Oh, je vois. Je vous laisse donc._

Et c'était parti, elle savourait à son tour le fait de voir Castle défiler pour elle. Elle avait beau le nier, mais elle aimait bien entrer dans son jeu…

**_New-York._**

La police venait de trouver le corps sans vie de Rebecca Graham, secrétaire dans la même maison d'édition que la précédente victime.

_- Encore un carnage…_  
_- Ouais, cette fois-ci, il l'a tué chez elle. Jessica Davisson était sa première victime, il s'entrainait, là il prend confiance. Et il deviendra de plus en plus violent. Ce qu'il ne sait pas,_  
_quelque soit son but, il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas atteint._  
_- Ok, c'est un psychopathe ?_  
_- Il a laissé un message : « Sous une pluie »._  
_- C'est bizarre comme message. Il manque quelques mots, non ?_  
_- C'est quoi le nom entier de ce bouquin ?_  
_- « Sous une pluie de balles ». Qui a écrit ce bouquin ?_  
- (il regarda le roman) _Richard Castle._  
_- Faudra creuser cette piste… On va bientôt avoir plus de cadavres…_  
_- Pourquoi ?_  
_- Il a juste laissé ces mots : « Sous une pluie ». Il va bien finir sa phrase… Il veut nous dire quelque chose, à nous de le découvrir._  
_- Ouais, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre…_


	10. BlackBird ensanglanté

**Chapitre 10 : Black-Bird ensanglanté.**

**_Los Angeles, Californie._**

Pendant ce temps, au Serenity-hôtel, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et le capitaine Montgomery n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de la part de l'écrivain et de sa muse. Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur Lanie…

_- Quelqu'un à vu, Beckett ou même Castle ?_ demanda Ryan.  
_- Moi oui ! Je les ai vus tôt ce matin…_  
_- Tôt ? Commença tôt ?_  
_- Castle attendait Beckett devant sa chambre._  
_- T'es sûr qu'il l'attendait ?_  
_- Ben…_  
_- Il l'attendait où il en sortait ?_  
_- Alors ça, je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu…_  
_- Ah. Ryan était un peu déçu de cette réponse._  
_- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que sa parlait mariage._

Il n'en fallait pas plus, pour voir Esposito rappliquer, et s'installer confortablement sur le fauteuil du bar, rejoint rapidement par le capitaine.

_- Mariage, tu dis ?_  
_- Oui, ça parlait de Las Vegas aussi…_  
_- Ils sont partis à Las Vegas faire les casinos, et ils ne nous ont même pas invités…_  
_- Esposito…_  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Il n'y a pas que des casinos à Las Vegas…_  
_- Ça n'empêche pas, qu'ils sont peut-être partis à Las Vegas faire les casinos, sans nous._  
_- Ou se marier et faire les casinos. Continua Ryan._  
_- Ou se marier en faisant les casinos…_  
_- Ou faire les casinos en se mariant…_  
_- Les garçons, vous avez finit oui ?_  
_- Désolé. _Répondirent Ryan et Esposito en même temps.  
_- Castle avait deux ou trois trucs à faire aussi._  
_- Ah bon, patron ?_  
_- Oui, choisir la robe de soirée à Beckett…_  
_- Hum… Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là…_  
_- Ah ?_  
_- Ben oui, soit, cela s'est bien passé et on devrait bientôt les voir arriver, soit…_  
_- Soit ça s'est mal passé… et ils se sont entre-tués quelque part…_  
_- Ou alors, Castle est en garde à vue._  
_- Ah ouais, ça peut être ça aussi._

Ils se mirent à rigoler quand l'objet de leur discussion venait de passer la porte de l'hôtel. A l'évidence ils avaient fait les boutiques...

Le capitaine Montgomery s'était éloigné car il venait de recevoir un message de la part de la police de New-York, lui demandant d'appeler le plus rapidement possible l'inspecteur Oken à New-York.

_- Inspecteur Oken._  
_- Bonjour, c'est le capitaine Montgomery, vous avez demandé à ce que je vous rappelle au plus vite._  
_- Ah, oui. Bonjour. C'est à propos d'une affaire._  
_- Une affaire ? Je suis en congé pour une semaine, cela ne peut pas attendre ?_  
_- J'ai bien peur que non._  
_- Ok. _(Il s'assit) _Je vous écoute._  
_- On a deux meurtres sur les bras, deux victimes, Jessica Davisson et Rebecca Graham, elles travaillaient pour : Black-Bird, une maison d'édition._  
_- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?_  
_- Le tueur, il les a massacrés. Et sur le corps de sa deuxième victime, Rebecca Graham, on a trouvé un message. Enfin, le début d'un message._  
_- Ok, et qu'est-ce que cela disait ?_  
_- « Sous une pluie »._  
_- « Sous une pluie » ? Et c'est tout._  
_- Le tueur a fait passer le message avec un livre : « Sous une pluie de balles » de..._  
_- Richard Castle._  
_- Oui._  
_- Est-ce qu'on a des raisons de penser que ce tueur va s'en prendre à lui ?_  
_- Non, pour le moment non. Au vue des empreintes et des taches de sangs, on pense que ce type a cherché dans tout l'appartement pour trouver quelque chose pour faire passer un message. Mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez être au courant._  
_- D'accord. Merci._  
_- Je vous appelle si on a du nouveau._

Il venait de raccrocher. Il se disait que ça ne valait pas la peine d'en parler. C'était trop tôt.

Entre temps, Castle et Beckett étaient revenus.

_- C'était qui, patron ?_ Demanda Ryan.  
_- Le boulot, c'est tout. Ils n'arrivent pas à se passer de moi…_  
_- Arrêtons de parler boulot… Je vous invite tous au restau' !_ Cria Castle…  
_- C'est sympa ça !_  
_- Ensuite, vous ferez ce que vous voulez, et on se donne rendez-vous à la soirée de l'avant première ou vous pourrez rencontrer des collègues de LA…_  
_- Ah ! Le Super-Flic de LA._  
_- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de super Flic de LA ? _demanda Esposito.  
_- Oh un copain qu'il s'est fait sur la plage…_ Continua Beckett.  
- (Lanie était soudainement intriguée) _Un copain sur la plage, ah ouiii ?_  
_- Oui, ils ont fait des châteaux de sable…_  
_- Ce fut le coup de foudre..._ Ajouta amusé, Castle.  
_- Ouais, l'amour vache…_

Beckett se mit à rigoler, rejoins rapidement par l'écrivain.

***********************  
**_New-York._**

L'homme s'était arrêté devant un kiosque qui vendait des journaux, il était en colère, il n'avait pas eu droit à la première page : « Ils étouffent l'affaire ou quoi ! » se dit-il. Son comportement avait attiré l'intention du vendeur, mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoique ce soit, l'individu s'était volatilisé dans la foule avec son arme dans la poche, en quête de sa prochaine victime. « Je ne vais quand même pas leur mâcher le travail ! C'est de sa faute ! Oui c'est de sa faute ! Tant qu'il n'aura pas compris, je continuerais… Il aura du sang sur les mains ! ». Il souriait, il allait frapper fort… « Si avec ça, il ne comprend pas ! ». Il venait de se poster devant la maison d'édition Black-Bird. Habillé en sans domicile fixe. « Qui remarque un SDF de nos jours ? ». Il commençait à prendre gout à ce petit jeu du tueur traquant sa proie… A chaque meurtre il s'améliorait, il allait bientôt atteindre la perfection.  
Il fixait constamment l'entrée du building, il attendait quelqu'un, il attendait sa prochaine cible. « Je t'attends Melinda… » Dit-il en souriant et en serrant fermement le manche de son couteau. On pourrait avoir l'impression qu'il répétait le meurtre qu'il allait commettre. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire pièce de théâtre…

**_Los Angeles, Californie._**

Les touristes de New-York venaient d'arriver devant le restaurant, préalablement choisit par Castle. Alors que tout le monde était entré, Castle resta à l'extérieur pour répondre à un appel.

_- Paula ?_  
_- Rick ?_  
_- Ouiiii ?_ (Faisant le petit-cul, voyant déjà qu'il avait fait une connerie)  
_- Tu n'as pas un truc à me dire ?_  
_- C'est-à-dire ?_ (avec l'air un peu évasif)  
_- Sur la police de LA ?_  
_- Ah ! Tu veux parler du Super-Flic de LA ?_  
_- Tu peux développer avant que je fasse un ulcère…_  
_- On s'est rencontré sur la plage, enfin c'est lui qui M'A rencontré sur la plage…_  
_- Hum ?_  
_- C'est une longue histoire mais-_  
_- La version courte, s'il te plait._  
_- Je lui ai envoyé quelques invitations pour qu'il puisse venir avec quelques uns de ces amis ou collègues…_  
_- Quelques invitations…. Je rêve… Tu faisais une overdose quand tu lui as envoyé les invitations, ou quoi ?_  
_- Overdose de sable, oui…_  
_- Quoi ? Laisse tomber… Faudra réviser la définition de « quelques » ?_  
_- Mais pourquoi ?_  
_- Vingt-cinq invitations ! Rick ! Vingt-cinq !_  
_- Bah,_ (faisant l'innocent)_ ils sont nombreux dans sa brigade._  
_- Super… Génial… Merci Ricky… Va falloir prévoir plus de petits fours et de Champagne…_  
_- Faut voir le bon côté des choses…_  
_- Ah oui, lequel ?_  
_- Bah, vu le nombre de flics aux mètres carré qu'il y aura, tu peux faire quelques économies sur la sécurité…_  
_- Rick !_  
_- C'est bon, je me tais…_

Il raccrocha mais il n'eu même pas le temps de rentrer dans le restaurant à l'ambiance familiale, où ses amis étaient déjà installées, qu'une jolie femme l'accosta…

_- Excusez-moi ?_  
_- Oui mademoiselle ?_  
_- Vous êtes bien, Richard Castle, l'écrivain ?_  
_- En personne._  
_- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour… Est-ce que je peux vous demander un autographe ?_  
_- Pas de problème._

Elle lui tendit un exemplaire de « Heat Wave » en format de poche que l'écrivain signa avec un immense sourire. Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre le livre signé, un homme s'approcha et l'empoigna fermement.

_- Hey, oh tout doux._ S'interposa Castle.  
_- Ça ne vous regarde pas !_  
_- Oh que si !_

Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer et l'homme serra toujours la jeune femme.

_- Lâchez là !_  
_- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne vous concernait pas !_

C'était au tour de Castle d'empoigner l'inconnu.

_- Ça ne vous concerne pas. Lâchez-moi, ou-_

Il fut interrompu par Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, le capitaine et Lanie qui venaient de sortir du restau' en voyant ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

_- Ou bien quoi ?_ On peut savoir. Demanda Beckett.

L'homme lâcha son emprise…

_- Beckett ?_  
_- Castle, on s'attire encore des ennuis ?_ Ajouta Montgomery.

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste, il s'éloigna avec cette femme.

_- Quoi, on le laisse partir avec elle ?_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Castle ?_  
_- Ben je ne sais pas, lui montrer qu'on ne traite pas les femmes comme ça._  
_- On ne peut rien y faire, Castle… _Ajouta Ryan.  
_- Juste pour info, t'aurais fait quoi si on n'était pas arrivés ?_  
_- Ben là, j'aurais pu être le héros de cette demoiselle, ou…_  
_- Ou bien, Castle ?_  
_- Ou bien, à moitié mort, héhé…_ (Fier de sa réplique)

Puis ils retournèrent dans le restaurant où ils ont pu enfin commencer à manger…

**_New-York._**

L'homme était toujours posté devant Black-Bird, il était là depuis des heures… Et le comble, quelques passants lui avait même jeté quelques pièces. Ça l'avait amusé car ça le laissait croire qu'on le payait pour tuer… Et enfin, il la vit sortir, il esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à la suivre. Il avait bien répété la scène, il était plus que près. Une fois qu'elle serait rentrée, il saura quoi faire, comment le faire…

**_Los Angeles, Californie._**

Dans le restaurant, après avoir oublié cette petite mésaventure à l'extérieur, les touristes de New-York en profitaient. Puis, Lanie, ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions sur cette virée à deux entre Castle et Beckett :

_- Alors ?_  
_- Alors quoi, Lanie ?_ S'interrogea Castle.  
_- C'était comment, Las Vegas ?_  
_- Quoi ? Las Vegas ?_  
_- Et les casinos ?_ Poursuivit Espostio.

Il se tourna vers Beckett en chuchotant. Néanmoins il faisait en sorte que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

_- Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher, Beckett._  
_- Quoi ?_  
_- Ils le savent déjà…_  
_- De quoi ?_  
_- Tu te répètes, là._  
_- Ils savent quoi ?_  
_- Nous deux._  
_- Il n'y a pas de nous deux !_  
_- Bien sur que si, on était que tout les deux à faire les boutiques et à regarder les robes de mariées._  
_- Quoi ? Vous avez regardé les robes de mariées ? Alors là, c'est le bouquet !_  
_- Oh, « mariées », « le bouquet ». _Super Ryan !  
- (Beckett, désespérée) _Je vous jure les mecs…_  
- (Ryan et Castle en même temps) _Ben quoi ?_

Beckett préférait les ignorer et se venger sur son plat de lasagnes…

**_New-York._**

Après cinq petites minutes de filature sa proie venait de rentrer dans son appartement, c'était pour lui le moment de frapper. Il entra sans faire de bruit, elle était dans la salle de bain, certainement en train de faire couler de l'eau pour prendre un bon bain… «_ Parfait. _» Se dit-il, ainsi il ne mettra pas de sang partout, il pourrait faire ça de la plus belle des manières, propre et sans bavure… Il restait à écouter l'eau couler et sa victime barboter, il sortit son couteau, poussa légèrement la porte qui se mit à couiner, mais il n'avait plus le traque, son troisième meurtre et le voilà à l'aise comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Elle ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, trop occupée à se laver les cheveux. Son couteau en avant, il s'approcha encore, puis il effectua une légère coupure sur sa gorge, assez pour l'empêcher de crier, mais pas trop, pour ne pas qu'elle perde trop vite connaissance à cause de la perte du sang. Il la regardait qui tentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Eau qui vira rapidement au rouge vif. Il regardait son œuvre, il l'admirait, il l'appréciait… Il trouvait ça agréable. Elle était là, à se battre en vain pour sauver sa vie. Il le savait maintenant, il était doué, bientôt son don passera sur toutes les chaines et sera dans tous les journaux… Bientôt, on ne parlera que de lui…

Encore quelques secondes et cette femme ne sera plus qu'un morceau d'os et de chair, baignant comme un vulgaire bouillon de cuisine dans de l'eau. Mais il en avait marre d'attendre qu'elle périsse d'elle-même. Alors il lui donna un coup de main : Il donna un violent coup de couteau dans le dos, qui eu pour effet de l'immobiliser définitivement… Il demeura un moment, debout, la lame de son couteau transpirer de fine lamelles de sang. Il contemplait ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.  
Il regarda dans l'appartement, de quoi faire passer son message, il sourit en voyant que la bibliothèque de cette chère Mélinda Johansson contentait ce qu'il cherchait pour faire passer le message. Pour le plaisir, il débarrassa les autres livres de la bibliothèque, comme ci une tornade était passée dans son appartement.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, en appréciant les quelques photos accrochées au mur : montrant la vie « pré-mortem »de cette Mélinda avec ces enfants… Il n'avait pas remarqué les chambres de ces deux filles. Ce qu'il trouvait encore plus étrange c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un tuer leur maman. Couteau en mains il chemina en direction des chambres, ce n'est pas un monstre, il allait les tuer proprement et rapidement… C'est vrai, il fallait qu'il permette à ces deux anges de rejoindre leur maman dans l'au-delà :

_« Il ne faut pas séparer une famille, c'est cruel… » _se dit-il.

Il eu la surprise de voir que les chambres étaient vides, pas de fillette, il tourna des talons et retourna dans la salle de bain.  
Il sortit de sa poche la feuille chiffonnée de son manuscrit puis l'alluma avec son précieux briquet. Il étala les cendres au pied de la baignoire. Après il prit le bouquin trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il le taillada en ne laissant apparaitre qu'un mot cette fois-ci… Puis le disposa sur les morceaux de papier brulés.  
Il prit même le temps de se laver les mains, et ressortit paisiblement de l'appartement, avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli un chef d'œuvre. « _Encore un peu de patience, et je finirais par t'atteindre…_ »


	11. Cuir, robe et tapis rouge, premier acte

**Chapitre 11 : Cuir, robe et tapis rouge, premier acte.**

La route fut longue pour Richard Castle, entre la sortie de son premier roman, de son premier best-seller, puis son intégration en tant que consultant pour la police de New-York, la publication de son premier « Nikki Heat », et le voilà, à Los Angeles pour l'avant première du film basé sur ce même roman.

Même si Rick Castle était à 4000 kilomètres de New-York, on parlait de lui, de cette adaptation cinématographique des plus inattendue. Ou comment un écrivain de la Grande Pomme peut se retrouver à LA pour promouvoir son film. La ville - le maire - en était fière. Pour ravir les fans, le New-York Ledger avait même consacré sa une à cet évènement, omettant les meurtres sordides perpétués ces derniers jours. Mais il ne faisait qu'obéir à la police, puisque les inspecteurs chargés de ces meurtres leur avait demandé de ne pas en parler, en pensant que cela aurait encouragé ce tueur… Mais ce que ces inspecteurs ignoraient c'est que ce tueur, n'en était pas spécialement après la célébrité, il voulait avant tout se venger de quelqu'un pour sa vie misérable, il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre, que lui, en soit responsable. La célébrité qui découlerait de se folie meurtrière ne serait qu'un effet secondaire (qu'il recherchait) des plus succulent.

_- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne va quand même pas oser être en retard, pas ce soir, pas maintenant ! Pas pendant la soirée de l'avant première !_

_- Excusez-moi ? Vous devez être, Paula ?_

_- Exact !_

_- Je me présente, Roy Montgomery-_

_- Ah ! Oui je sais, le big boss._

_- Le « Big Boss » ?_

_- Ricky vous appelle comme ça. En parlant de lui, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle ? Il devrait déjà être là avec sa muse …_

_- Non, aucune nouvelle._

Esposito et Ryan, verre en main, se joignirent à la conversation…

_- S'il est avec Beckett, je crois que vous pouvez attendre encore un peu…_

_- C'est pas vrai ? Je le savais ! S'écria Paula. C'était pas trop tôt ! Je savais qu'ils allaient terminer dans le même lit, ça se voyait, comment il la regardait ! La façon qu'il avait de parler d'elle… Il a bien fait de m'avoir écouté…_ (Paula s'aperçut qu'ils ne pensaient pas du tout à ce qu'elle pensait…)_ Oops, j'ai parlé trop vite. Ça m'arrive quand je suis stressée…_

_- Comment ça, « dans le même lit » ?_ Demanda intrigué Ryan, qui avait soudainement trouvé un intérêt particulier à cette conversation, en oubliant presque qu'il avait un verre dans la main.

_- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire…_

_- « Oublier » ? impossible._ Répondit Esposito avec un immense sourire.

_- Voyons, ne faites pas les innocents, par pitié… L'écrivain et sa muse…ou encore Clark Kent et Lois Lane… Brennan et Booth… Symba et Kiara, j'adore ce dessin animé au passage… Ou encore : Frank Farmer et Rachel Marron…_

_- Frank et Rachel ?_

_- Le film… Bodyguard… ça vous arrive de sortir ?_

_- Vous pensez que Castle et Beckett-_

_- Et comment ! Ils sont faits pour finir ensemble. J'ai l'œil pour ça ! Vous verrez… Et si je me trompe vous pourrez me pendre haut et cours sur la place publique !_ (Elle regarda sa montre et ne prêta presque plus attention à ses interlocuteurs). _Cinq minutes de retard ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut me faire ça ? Je vais l'étrangler s'il n'a pas une excuse valable ! Et j'ai faim en plus !_

Paula s'éloigna.

_- Wow, quel sacré bout de femme, son agent…_

_- Tu m'étonnes que Castle soit un peu…_

_- Un peu ?_

_- Un peu… « youhouuu »…_

_- « Youhouuu » ?_

_- Ouais, « Youhouuu »… Un peu fou, quoi ! C'était pourtant clair. _Se dit Ryan.

_- Si tu le dis…_

Pendant ce temps, au Serenity-Hotel, Beckett était toujours en train de se battre contre sa robe, difficile d'atteindre la petite attache derrière son dos… Il lui fallait de l'aide… Mais qui ? A qui elle pourrait demander un coup de main pour attacher sa robe ? Elle savait que Castle était encore dans sa chambre, certainement en train de pianoter sur son Iphone pour balancer quelques trucs sur Twitter… Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre une de ses blagues, pourtant elle se voyait mal demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui passerait dans le couloir, par hasard…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, on toqua à sa porte.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Le séchoir qu'on étouffe…_

Beckett se mit à rigoler et ouvrit la porte.

_- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- « Qu'est-ce que je fais là » ? Que c'est drôle… à moins que t'as envie d'aller à cette soirée, à pied ?_

_- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, c'est que… Je ne suis pas prête…_

_- Alors ça, c'était trop drôle. J'suis mort de rire… J'en peux plus… Tu sais qu'on à cinq minutes de retard, pour toi ça ne te parait rien, pour Paula c'est déjà cinq minutes de trop… Si elle me tue, tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience…_

_- Castle…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que… Tu peux m'aider ?_

_- A quoi ? Dis voir ? Dis-moi tout, je suis tout ouïe !_

_- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à-_

_- A porter tes valises, ton sac à main, t'ouvrir la porte, t'appeler l'ascenseur, un taxi, la concierge-_

_- Stop !_

_- Quoi ?_

- (Elle se lança) _Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à attacher ma robe ?_

- (Il se mit à sourire)_ Juste ça, et tu hésitais à me le demander… Si c'est pas trognon, ça…_

Il l'aida à attacher sa robe bien qu'au début en faisant semblant de ne pas y arriver puis ils montèrent tout les deux la limousine pour se rendre à cette fameuse soirée…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma qui accueillait la soirée de l'avant première, petit-four, champagne et ensuite la projection du film…

Leur véhicule s'arrêta devant le tapis rouge… et devant Paula…

_- Ok, à en juger par sa tête, je suis mort…_

_- Mais non, Castle._

_- Ça se voit que tu ne l'as connais pas… Dis voir Beckett ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Y a un numéro d'appel d'urgence pour les écrivains maltraités ?_

_- Ah Castle, je te jure… Si tu n'existais pas, il aurait fallu t'inventer…_

_- C'est ce que je me dis aussi._

_- Beckett descendit en première alors que Castle préférait rester dans la voiture…_

_- Castle ? Tu descends…_

_- Ça va pas non, je n'ai pas envie de mourir… J'suis bien dans la voiture._ (il regarda l'intérieur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il montait dans une limousine) _c'est sympa, tout ce cuir… Et ces finissions en bois sont magnifiques, il y a même un petit bar…_

C'est alors que Paula s'avança…

_- Rick ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu descends ou tu restes dedans ?_

_- Bah, j'suis bien dedans…_

_- Ne fais pas l'enfant, ou je te mets la fessée devant tout le monde. Et quand je dis : « tout le monde », je parle bien évidement de tes amis et des journalistes de New-York…_

_- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore étranglé ? A cause des journalistes ?_

_- Oui, faire ça en publique n'est pas bien vu à priori… Va savoir pourquoi._

Castle se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture…

**_New-York._**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait à sa dernière victime, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Non pas qu'il éprouvait des remords, loin de là. Personne n'éprouve de remords quand on fait de l'art… Mais il se demandait pourquoi personne n'en parlait ? Quand il était dans la rue, accoudé à un bar, personne ne parlait de sa dernière œuvre. Puisqu'il considère son dernier meurtre comme une œuvre, les autres étant des brouillons. Un prologue à sa notoriété, de sa nouvelle carrière. Pourquoi personne ne parlait de ce qu'il faisait ? Cela sortait assez de l'ordinaire pour en parler… Mais il savait au fond de lui, il connaissait le responsable de tout ça. Il est toujours là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Bientôt ce sera terminé, bientôt il ne sera plus dans son ombre…


	12. Cuir, robe et tapis rouge, dernier acte

**Chapitre 12 : Cuir, robe et tapis rouge, dernier acte.**

Castle descendit de la limousine, il avança sur le tapis rouge avec Beckett à son bras. Il faisait même durer le plaisir en s'arrêtant de temps en temps, pour soit disant laisser le temps aux photographes de prendre quelques clichés. En réalité, il avait envie que ce moment dur une éternité…

_- Castle ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Arrête de me regarder comme ça…_

_- Quoi, comment ça ?_

_- On dirait un caniche qui attend le « nonos » que sa maitresse tient dans sa main…_

_- « Maitresse », voilà un mot que j'aime bien !_

_- Castle !_

_- Oops !_ (il venait de voir que Paula se dirigeait vers lui…) _alors je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais à en juger par sa tête… ça va être ma fête._

_- Peur d'une femme, Castle ?_

_- Paula ? Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est mon agent…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et bien… Ça fait d'elle un… Droïde._

- (Un peu surprise)_ Un droïde ?_

_- Shht, la voilà._ (Castle se mit légèrement derrière Beckett)

_- Je te cherchais, tu tombes bien !_

_- Oui, Paula ?_ (Reculant d'un pas).

_- On a un petit problème, et je compte bien sur toi pour le régler !_

_- Moi, régler un problème ? T'es drôle, Paula…_ (Il regarda Beckett) _Je suis un maitre pour m'en créer, mais alors les régler c'est une autre his-_

- (Lui coupant la parole)_ Suis-moi…_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

_- Suis-moi, je te dis…_ (Paula le prit par le bras).

_- Euh… Tu as dis que je devais te suivre… Tu me traines là…_

Paula le trainait jusqu'à l'entrée ou l'attendait le Super-flic de LA.

_- Hey ! Le Super-Flic de LA._

_- Monsieur Castle, merci pour toutes ces invitations._

_- Ce n'est rien._ (Castle regarda rapidement autour de lui)._ Et bien, il y en a du monde dans votre unité._

Il salua rapidement tous les collègues.

_- Monsieur Castle, il faut que je vous présente : Kaylee, ma femme. Chris et Stephen, mes deux fils._

Castle fit leur connaissance, échangea quelques blagues avec les enfants.

_- Et bien, on ne va pas rester là, entrons…_

_- Rick ?_

_- Oui, Paula ?_

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ?_

_- Ben si._

_- Rick ! Va falloir que je t'apprenne à compter._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'avais bien dit : « vingt cinq invitations… » ?_

_- Oui._

_- Regarde…_

Castle venait de remarquer qu'il y avait plus de vingt cinq personnes.

_- Ah oui, effectivement… Mais je n'ai jamais été bon en maths._

_- Sans blague._

_- Tu peux les faire entrer, Paula… S'il te plait ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de taper du pied comme si elle suivait le rythme d'une musique tout en regardant l'écrivain de travers. Alors il tenta une nouvelle approche :

_- Paula… Que j'aime, que j'adore et que je vénère…_

_- T'as finis, oui ? Bon, je vais les faire entrer._

_- Merci, t'es géniale !_

Ce petit problème étant réglé, Castle s'éclipsa du chant de vision de Paula, pour retrouver Beckett, accoudée au bar en charmante compagnie. Il hésita un moment avant de la rejoindre.

_- Hey, Beckett._

_- Castle. Je te présente, James Keller. Monsieur Keller, voici Richard Castle._

_- Ah, Monsieur Keller… Une minute… Keller… Comme le maire de Los Angeles ?_

_- C'est exact. Enchanté, monsieur Castle._

_- Moi de même._

_- Dites, est-ce que je peux parler à…_

_- Oh oui bien sur, je vous laisse._

Le Maire de Los Angeles s'éloigna.

_- Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi, Castle ?_

_- Moi ? Euh… Rien._

_- Quoi ? Mais tu viens d'envoyer balader le maire de LA._

_- Et ?_

_- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien._

_- Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?_

_- Non... Pas du tout... N'importe quoi…_

_- C'est ça ouais…_ (Elle lui sourit) _Refait le, mais avec plus de conviction, Castle._

Ils restèrent tout les deux un bon moment à parler. Avant d'être convié à rejoindre la salle de projection.

**_New-York._**

L'homme était encore dans son appartement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, entre les questions qu'ils se posaient et son envie irrésistible de tuer. Mais alors qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de calme, en allumant la télévision, il eu la désagréable surprise de voir que personne ne parlait de lui, de ses œuvres. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces journaux parlant sans cesse de cet écrivain qui se trouvait à 4000 kilomètres de là. Ses œuvres étaient passées sous silence, il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il s'avait maintenant qui il devait tuer pour le faire revenir dans cette ville, pour pouvoir l'atteindre et enfin reprendre cette célébrité qu'il lui a volé. Il allait enfin rependre la fin de son message…

Il se leva, s'habilla et affuta soigneusement son couteau. Il sourit en voyant son reflet dans la lame qui se mêlait au sang séché de ses précédentes victimes. Il se dit qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle arme, quelque chose qu'il n'utiliserait que pour son bouquet final. Quelque chose d'inattendue, que la police ne s'attendrait pas à voir. Il adore manier le couteau, mais il lui fallait trouver quelque chose de spécial. Il sortit de son petit appartement de New-York, il devait aller faire quelques courses avant de retrouver sa prochaine victime : celle qui ferait revenir l'écrivain de LA… Il s'avait exactement qui, il devait tuer.

Il se rendit à son appartement. Il eu la surprise de voir qu'elle n'y était pas, « _Ce n'est pas grave,_ se dit-il._ Je vais l'attendre… Elle finira bien par rentrer…_ ». Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, et attendit dans l'ombre son retour.


	13. De Los Angeles à NewYork

**Chapitre 13 : De Los Angeles à New-York**

**_New-York._**

Il n'avait pas attendu pour rien, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, il regarda la poignée se tourner tout en serrant encore plus fort son couteau. L'adrénaline montait en flèche, il adorait cette sensation, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses victimes. Il attendit patiemment dans l'ombre qu'elle pose ses affaires, et alors qu'elle allait se rendre à l'étage, il lui asséna un coup de couteau dans le bas du dos. La douleur venait de la clouer au sol. Elle tenta d'atteindre son portable, mais il le prit des mains. Il la regardait, elle tentait de lui échapper en rampant. «_ C'est pathétique _». Lui dit-il. Il lui attrapa un pied et la traina sur le sol avant de la mettre sur le canapé. «_ Tu sais, avec ton cadavre en première page, il va revenir de son petit périple de Los Angeles. Il comprendra rapidement ma douleur. Tu sais que j'avais une fille, une femme aussi… Mais ces chiennes m'ont laissé tomber. Il aurait pu m'aider lui, mais il m'a ignoré_ ». Il continua de la regarder. «_ Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes… Peu importe ce que je fais, il a toujours été là pour me faire de l'ombre, et ça doit changer, ça va changer. Mais ne soit pas triste,_ (Il lui essuya délicatement une larme, aussi délicatement qu'un père pourrait le faire avec sa fille). _Il va vite te rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas… Je t'en fais la promesse._ » Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui donner un autre coup de couteau dans le bas du ventre. Puis se mit à fouiller les étagères, passant en revu les quelques photos de famille éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Il se saisit d'une de ces photos : « _Oh, une photo avec lui… c'est tellement mignon. Il va savoir que c'est de sa faute si j'ai été obligé de te tuer. _» Il posa la photo à côté du corps, puis il continua de regarder un peu partout avant de tomber sur un pile de roman écrit par Richard Castle.

Il mit en scène le corps de sa victime, il l'installa confortablement dans le canapé, lui croisa les bras et lui posa, sur son cœur, cette photo. Sur la table basse qui se tenait en face du canapé, il mit bien en évidence le livre qu'il avait retenu pour faire passer son dernier message. Pour que la présentation soit parfaite, il plongea ses mains dans le sang encore chaud de sa victime, puis en barbouilla le roman en ne laissant apparaitre qu'un mot. Il regroupa les autres romans puis les jeta dans la baignoire où il y mit le feu, avant de l'éteindre en y versant de l'eau. Il ne voulait pas bruler ce bel appartement.

Avant de quitter cet endroit, il se lava les mains et prit le téléphone portable de sa victime, la regarda une dernière fois en souriant avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

**_Los Angeles, Californie._**

Il y a plus de quarante cinq minutes, tous les invités avaient été invités à se rendre dans la salle pour débuter la projection du film.

_- Beckett…_

_- Oui, Castle ?_

_- Voilà la page 105 qui arrive, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça va-_

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, s'était Gina qui l'appelait.

_- Il faut toujours qu'elle me dérange dans ce genre de moment._

_- Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et sortit dans le couloir._

_- Gina, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_- Vous me décevez…_

_- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Quelqu'un qui est très en colère._

_- Ou est Gina ?_

Il faut toujours que vous vous m'étiez en travers de ma route. Ça aurait plus simple et plus confortable pour tout le monde, si vous aviez su rester à votre place !

_- Ou est Gina !_

_- Des personnes sont mortes par votre faute, monsieur Castle._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Jessica Davidson, Rebecca Graham, Melinda Johansson. Est-ce que ces noms vous évoquent quelque chose ?_

_- Elles travaillent pour Black-Bird…_

_- « Travaillaient » serait le terme approprié !_

_- Qu'est-ce que-_

_- Si seulement vous étiez resté à New-York, je ne les aurais pas tuées !_

_- Ou est Gina !_

_- Vous devez vous en douter… Et vous devez savoir qu'elle est morte par votre faute._

L'homme raccrocha. Laissant Castle dans le couloir, sous le choc. Il appela directement le maire de New-York pour lui dire d'envoyer des unités et une ambulance au domicile de Gina Cowell. Ne le revoyant pas revenir, Beckett sortit à son tour dans le couloir. Elle vit Castle faire les cent pas, il avait l'air angoissé, il se tenait la tête avec les deux mains :

_- Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Il faut que je retourne à New-York, le plus rapidement possible._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, mais je dois retourner à New-York._

Le capitaine sortit à son tour, suivit d'Esposito, Ryan et de Lanie.

_- Castle, calme-toi !_

_- Me calmer ! Il y a un tueur à New-York qui-_

_- Je suis au courant._ Lança le capitaine.

_- Quoi ? Au courant ? Comment ça ?_

_- J'ai reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Oken, de New-York. Me parlant d'une série de meurtres…_

Castle était passé de quelqu'un angoissé de quelqu'un d'énerver…

_- Une minute, une série de meurtres ? Qui d'autres ?_

_- Jessica Davidson et Rebecca Graham._

_- Qui est-ce ? _demanda Beckett.

_- Des employés de Black-_

_- Bird ! Ma maison d'édition, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?_

_- Ils n'y avaient aucune raison de le faire !_

_- Aucune raison de le faire ? Et quand il a tué Mélinda, il n'y avait aucune raison, aussi ?_

_- J'ignore qui elle est._ Se défendit le capitaine.

_- Qui elle « était », capitaine ! Elle était la directrice de Black-Bird et une amie._

_- L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête de m'a pas rappelé. J'ignorais pour cette personne._

_- Et maintenant il…_

Castle commençait à craquer, il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser. Il resta là, assit, à ne pas bouger, il regardait dans le vide… Beckett s'approcha de lui :

_- Castle… Il s'en est prit à qui ?_

Après quelques secondes, son regard croisa celui de l'écrivain :

_- Gina. Il l'a tué, il m'a appelé, il a dit que c'était ma faute…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute._

Il se leva rapidement.

_- Si, c'est de ma faute ! Si j'étais resté à New-York, il-_

_- T'aurais tué !_

_- Mais pas elle, pas Gina, ni Melinda, ni ces femmes qui n'avaient rien demandé !_

_- Castle…_

_- Il a raison. C'est de ma faute…_

_- Castle se dirigea vers la sortie._

_- Où tu vas ?_

_- A New-York !_

Il disparu dans la limousine avant que ces amis ne puissent lui dire autre chose. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser retourner à New-York, seul. Alors, escorté par les officiers de police de LA, ils arrivèrent à temps pour attraper un avion à destination de la Grande Pomme et tenté de rattraper l'écrivain.


	14. Sous une pluie tu meurs

**Chapitre 14 : « Sous une pluie… Tu meurs ».**

**_New-york._**

L'avion de Castle arriva à l'aéroport où une voiture l'attendait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant l'appartement de Gina. Il y avait encore des voitures de police, certainement pour garder la scène de crime. Il passa tranquillement les deux flics postés dans leur véhicule juste devant le bâtiment. Mais c'était une autre histoire pour celui qui était posté devant la porte de l'appartement.

_- Ou est-elle ?_

_- Qui donc, monsieur ?_

_- Gina Cowell ? Ou est-elle ?_

_- Monsieur, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre, c'est une scène de crime._

_- Est-ce que les inspecteurs sont là ? Je veux parler à l'inspecteur Oken._

_- Il n'est pas là… Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Richard Castle, l'ex mari de la victime… Il faut que je-_

Castle tentait de passer le policier pour entrer dans l'appartement, il l'en empêcha.

_- Monsieur, restez derrière le cordon de sécurité !_

_- Dites-moi où elle est, alors._

_- Monsieur, vous devez reculer._

L'officier de police se saisit de sa radio pour appeler les renforts qui étaient postés devant l'immeuble.

_- Je veux juste savoir où elle est. Je dois la voir…_

_- Monsieur, je suis désolé, vous devez rester derrière le cordon._

Les deux officiers de police arrivèrent…

_- Un problème ?_

_- Cet homme, il dit être l'ex-mari de la victime. Il veut savoir où elle est._

_- On m'a dit qu'elle avait été tuée …_

_- Elle n'est pas décédée, monsieur. Mais qui vous a dit que-_

_- Peu importe, je dois savoir où elle est._

- (L'officier de police semblait surprit) _Une minute, qui vous a dit qu'elle avait été tuée ?_

Castle commençait à perdre son sang froid, il prit l'officier de police par le col en le plaquant contre le mur, ses deux collègues dégénères leur arme.

_- Monsieur ! Lâchez-le !_

_- Dites-moi juste où elle est, s'il vous plait._

Castle lâcha son emprise et les deux officiers de police rangèrent leur arme.

_- Elle a été transportée au Lenox Hill, monsieur…_

Castle repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et se rendit rapidement à cet hôpital. Laissant les trois policiers…

_- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêtez, les gars ?_

_- Ça ne va pas, non._

_- T'es malade, hors de question d'arrêter ce type._

_- Et pourquoi ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer._

_- C'est ça… Arrêter Richard Castle et avoir le Maire sur le dos, le district 12… Non franchement ça va, j'ai assez d'emmerde comme ça._

_- C'est clair…_

_- Super, merci les gars. Et s'il m'avait tué ?_

- (Les deux policiers se regardèrent en souriant) _On aurait caché ton cadavre et étouffé l'affaire…_

_- Wow, j'admire votre sens du devoir les gars…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…_

**_Hôpital, Lenox Hill. New-York._**

Castle arriva à l'accueil. Il se présenta et après quelques échanges, il obtenu le numéro de la chambre. Deux policier gardaient la porte, mais avant même que Castle ne pu s'approcher il fut accosté par un inspecteur.

_- Monsieur Castle ?_

- (Il s'arrêta) _Oui ?_

_- Bonjour, inspecteur Oken._

_- Bonjour… Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Elle s'accroche, monsieur Castle…_

_- C'est vous qui êtes chargé de l'enquête ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quels mots a t'il laissé chez elle ?_

_- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?_

_- J'ai eu pas mal d'heures d'avion, alors j'ai pu me renseigner en passant quelques coups de fils. De plus le tueur m'a téléphoné quand j'étais à LA, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu._

_- Vous auriez dû rester là-bas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Allons… Il ne s'en est prit qu'à des employés de Black-Bird, votre maison d'édition. Le message qu'il a adressé : « Sous une pluie, Tu meurs » vous est destiné. Message qu'il a fait passer avec vos romans. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il vous en veut._

_- Il disait que je me mettais toujours en travers de sa route._

_- Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?_

_- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là à papoter avec vous, inspecteur._

_- Monsieur Castle-_

_- Je sais ! Mais vous en vouloir c'est plus facile... Est-ce que vous avez des pistes ?_

_- On tente encore de retrouver la trace du téléphone portable de sa dernière victime._

_- Pas la peine, il l'a déjà détruit._

_- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?_

_- Il a mon numéro. Il n'a plus besoin du portable._

_- Vous avez un endroit sûr où aller ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ce type vous en veut, et je n'ai pas assez d'hommes pour vous protéger si vous êtes en vadrouille à droite et à gauche._

_- On le protégera, nous._

_- Vous êtes ?_

_- Lieutenant, Kate Beckett. Voici les inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito._

_- Ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de protection._

_- Tu plaisantes, Castle ?_

_- Et en plus on ne te demande pas ton avis._ Ajouta Esposito.

_- Castle, il a agressé ton ex-femme pour te faire revenir à New-York, il essayera de t'atteindre et on ne le laissera pas faire._

_- On peut envoyer une voiture chercher Alexis, si tu veux ?_ Poursuivit Esposito.

_- Non. Elle est chez ses amis. Ce gars ne sait pas où elle est. Mieux vaut qu'elle reste loin de tout ça._

_- Tu veux qu'on lui dise ce qui se passe ?_

_- Surtout pas. Elle rappliquerait sur le champ. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit entre ce psychopathe et moi… _(Regardant ses amis) _Je préfère qu'il s'en prenne à moi, qu'à Alexis._

_- Et pour ta mère ?_

_- Elle est avec, Chet. Et si Chet n'arrive plus à la supporter je lui payerai l'hôtel…_

**_Quelque part, à New-York._**

L'homme avait trouvé son nouveau joujou, l'arme qui lui permettrait de terminer son travail en apothéose. Il était là, chez lui, assit sur le canapé, regardant sa nouvelle acquisition : un six coups : un Taurus de calibre 44 magnum… Il savait que c'était la bonne arme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de munitions, mais peu importe. Après tout, pour tuer un homme, une balle suffit.

A côté de l'arme se trouvait un morceau de papier où il avait noté le numéro de téléphone de Castle…

Pendant ce temps, Castle, ses amis de New-York et l'inspecteur Oken s'étaient donné rendez-vous au 12ème district. Beckett voulait tout les détails de cette affaire, et elle pensait que ce serait mieux de le faire dans un commissariat au lieu d'un hôpital…

_- Je vous résume la situation. On a trois victimes décédées : Jessica Davidson, Rebecca Graham, Melinda Johansson. Et une quatrième victime entre la vie et la mort Gina Cowell. Le tueur n'a laissé aucun message sur la première victime._

_- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Ryan.

- _On pense que c'est son premier meurtre, son coup d'essais. Il se testait : il voulait savoir de quoi il était capable. Mais au fur et à mesure des meurtres, il apprend. Et il apprend très vite. Il se sent à son aise sur une scène de crime et il est en paix avec lui-même quand il s'apprête à tuer quelqu'un. On pense qu'il fait ça dans le seul but de se venger. Et comme le dicton dit : « celui qui veut se venger doit creuser deux tombes ». Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit suicidaire pour atteindre son but._

_- Et c'est quoi exactement son but ? Demanda Castle._

_- Vous tuer. _Répondit l'inspecteur, Oken.

_- C'est débile. S'il voulait me tuer, il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps, et sans trop se fatiguer. Lors de soirée pour mes bouquins par exemple, devant chez moi, en sortant du commissariat… en sortant les poubelles… Ah bah nan, je les sors pas… Bref, pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Pour le moment, monsieur Castle, on n'en sait rien… Mais on sait qu'il privilégie le couteau. Et il vous en veut personnellement. Le message qu'il a fait passer avec vos romans : « Sous une pluie, tu meurs », s'adresse à vous._

_- Il aurait pu être plus original, au lieu de se servir de mes romans… A moins que-_

_- Ça ait un rapport avec tes livres, Castle._ Continua Ryan.

- Possible…

Le portable de Castle se mit à sonner, il se mit à l'écart pour pouvoir y répondre.

_- Castle._

_- J'en ai assez…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- J'en peux plus de me battre, monsieur Castle._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Vous savez qui je suis, vous savez ce que j'ai fait, et j'en peux plus. Je me rends._

L'écrivain posa sa main sur son téléphone.

- (en chuchotant) _C'est lui…_

Ses amis tentèrent de le localiser.

_- Combien de temps pour le localiser ?_

_- Dans les trente secondes. Mais garde le en ligne le plus longtemps possible, la localisation sera plus précise._

_- Monsieur Castle ? Vous m'entendez ?_

_- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- Je veux que cela se termine. Je suis trop fatigué, j'en ai assez de me battre._

_- Vous voulez vous rendre ?_

Il hésita, regarda son arme avec une irrésistible envie de s'en servir…

_- Oui. Je veux me rendre._

_- Venez au commissariat, alors._

_- Non. Vous. Venez à moi. Je ne me rendrais qu'à vous…_

_- Ok. Ou ça ?_

_- Appartement 666…_

Il raccrocha. Mais Castle ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose :

_- Mais il est con ou quoi ? Il s'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'un appartement 666, à New-York ?_

_- C'est bon, on le tient ! S'écria Ryan. 1427 Kensington Road !_

Esposito et Ryan montèrent avec l'inspecteur Oken. De son côté, Beckett eu la surprise de voir que Castle n'était pas derrière elle. Elle était à deux doigts de retourner dans le poste de police quand elle le vit se pointer l'air de rien.

_- Castle !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ou t'étais ?_

_- Oh, euh… Pause pipi…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement du principal suspect. Esposito, Ryan et Oken avaient déjà enfilé leur gilet par balle. Beckett en fit de même alors que Castle restait planté là, devant le coffre…

_- Castle ! Tu prends ton gilet-_

_- Non merci. Je n'ai pas froid…_

_- Par balle !_

_- Oh, ce gilet… Bah tu ne vas pas le croire mais-_

_- Tu l'as oublié ?_

_- Bingo ! Avec LA, les Bikinis et tout le reste, je n'ai pas pensé à le remettre dans la voiture…_

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_

_- Non !_

_- Bon, dans ce cas, tu restes dans la voiture !_

_- Cet enfoiré a tenté de tuer Gina, je ne reste pas là !_

_- Ne m'oblige pas à te passer les menottes, Castle…_

_- Beckett._

_- Non ! Ce type est chez lui, à attendre que tu te pointes pour te descendre. Il va avoir la drôle de surprise de constater que tu n'es pas là._

_- Mais._

_- Castle, s'il te plait, reste là._

L'écrivain arrêta d'insister et attendit près de la voiture. Personne n'avait remarqué l'individu qui l'observait, de l'autre côté de la rue. Vêtu d'une casquette noire, d'une veste noire et d'un pantalon en jean, bleu foncé. En voyant les policiers entrer dans l'immeuble et l'écrivain rester près de la voiture, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il méditait sur ce qu'il allait faire... « _Quel bande d'abruti… le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent que je ne suis pas dans l'appartement. Il sera mort…_ »

Pendant ce temps, au 4ème étage, l'équipe cherchait désespérément le bon appartement.

_- Y a pas de 666 ! C'est quoi ce bordel !_

Beckett s'arrêta devant le numéro 66, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait gribouillé un 3ème six, pour former le nombre : 666, le diable.

_- Les gars. J'ai trouvé._

Ils se mirent en position devant la porte d'entrée, ils s'apprêtaient à la défoncer quand Beckett s'arrêta net. Elle venait de voir Castle sortir de l'ascenseur :

_- Castle !_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- T'étais censé rester dans la voiture et nous attendre !_

_- C'est nul d'être en retrait._

_- Fallait pas oublier ton gilet !_

_- Mais…_

_- Castle, ce type veut ta mort, retourne dans la voiture._

_- Non._

_- Castle, s'il te plait. C'est une amie qui te le demande…_

_- Alors là, si tu me prends par les sentiments c'est de la triche…_

L'écrivain fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'ascenseur, mais avant que les portes ne se ferment, il pu crier : «_ T'as vu, j'obéis bien ?_ ». Laissant Beckett, Ryan et Esposito avec un grand sourire. Puis quelques secondes après, le téléphone de Beckett sonna…

_- Beckett._

_- Tu sais-_

_- Castle ? La voiture !_

_- Oui, j'y vais, deux secondes, je ne peux pas aller plus vite que l'ascenseur…_

_- Tout juste._

_- Je disais, que d'aller attendre dans la voiture, c'est certainement plus…_ (L'ascenseur venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée) _dangereux que de…_

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur un homme qui se tenait face à l'ascenseur, l'une de ses mains dans la poche droite de sa longue veste noire… Beckett qui était toujours au téléphone se demandait se qui se passait.

_- Castle ?_

- (A la fois surprit et effrayé) _Wow…_

_- Castle ?_ (Elle commença à s'inquiéter)

_- Et merde…_

Beckett sursauta, ainsi que Ryan, Esposito et Oken. Et pour cause, le téléphone de l'écrivain venait de transmettre plusieurs coups de feu…

Un peu plus bas, l'homme était mécontent de lui… Il sortit de l'immeuble en marchant tranquillement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais il n'a pas voulu que cela se passe comme ça. Il aurait tellement aimé plus de temps avec sa victime, plus de temps pour lui dire à quel point il le déteste, lui et tout ce qu'il représente : la célébrité, la réussite… Lui dire à quel point que si quelqu'un méritait d'être célèbre, c'était lui ! Il aurait peut-être dû se servir de son couteau à la place de son revolver, cela aurait été moins rapide… Mais avec ces flics dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éterniser.

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Bientôt, on ne parlerait que de lui comme étant : l'homme qui a tué Richard Castle, la célébrité qu'il recherchait depuis tant d'années lui pendait enfin, au nez… Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher quand il croisa des gens venant se précipiter devant cet immeuble, où il venait à peine de prendre la vie d'un homme... Il se mit à rigoler quand il pensa à la scène devant l'immeuble, quand il a vu cette femme ordonner à l'écrivain de rester près de la voiture. Elle lui avait donné un énorme coup de main pour qu'il atteigne son but : « _Il faudra que je pense à remercier cette personne, quand je serais sur les unes de tout les quotidiens de New-York. Je n'aurais pas espéré meilleure complice… Sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu l'atteindre. Merci à elle…_ » Se dit-il.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, en contemplant l'immeuble, esquissa un dernier sourire tout en caressant son arme et disparu dans l'agitation habituelle de New-York.


	15. Souris à la mort

**Chapitre 15 : Souris à la mort**

**_New-york. _**

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient sur le point de s'ouvrir. Arme en main, ils visaient tous en direction de celui-ci. Ils étaient crispés, partagés entre la peur et l'adrénaline. Ils redoutaient ce qu'ils allaient voir quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvriraient… Et ce qu'ils craignaient se concrétisa : ils virent le corps inerte de leur amis, son téléphone gisait à ses côté. Plusieurs impacts de balles venaient de décorer la cabine de l'ascenseur. Beckett fut la première à quitter sa position suivit de très près par ses collègues.

_- Castle ?_

Il ne répondit pas. En arrivant à ses côtés, le reflexe de Beckett fut de prendre le pouls de l'écrivain.

_- Ok, il respire… Il respire._ (Elle soupira de soulagement puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue) _C'est bien ça, Castle… Continue._

Il lui fallait voir où il avait été touché, alors elle posa son glock, s'agenouilla et elle commença à lui enlever sa veste, mais lui, il reprenait lentement conscience…

_- Beckett ?_

_- Castle, ça va aller…_

_- Beckett…_

_- Shhhht… Faut juste que je-_

_- Pas dans l'ascenseur, Beckett …_

- (Surprise) _Quoi ?_

_- J'aurais espéré un peu plus d'intimité pour une première…_

- (Elle s'arrêta net de chercher où il avait bien pu être touché) _Castle !_

Mais l'inspecteur de New-York n'eu pas le temps de se plaindre de ce genre de réplique, puisque Castle reprit ses esprits. Et soudainement, Il se mit à gigoter comme un asticot au bout d'une ligne, à essayer de voir si les balles avaient traversées son gilet…

_- Merde ! Non !_

_- Castle, calme-toi !_

_- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? J'suis troué, j'ai des trous ! Y a des trous ! Il m'a troué ! Cet enfoiré m'a troué ! Nooooon ! Un gilet tout neuf ! Non, non non !_

_- Castle !_ (Tentant en vain de le calmer)

L'écrivain venait de voir qu'aucune des balles n'avaient traversées, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer son beau gilet estampillé : « Ecrivain ».

_- Ah non c'est nul ! Cet enfoiré a flingué mon beau gilet !_

_- En parlant de gilet, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'en avait un, non ?_

_- Je testais ce nouveau modèle, je voulais savoir s'il passait inaperçu… Puis, détail important, je te rappelle, aussi, que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de l'ouvrir ! Et autre point important… dans l'ascenseur… Souviens-toi qu'on m'a interrompu !_

_- Oui, ça on a entendu. Indiqua Ryan._

_- Enfoiré ! Tu nous as fait peur. _Continua Esposito.

_- Mais moi aussi, je me suis fait peur ! Quelle idée ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me faire descendre ? Oh… En parlant de descendre, plus jamais je prendrais un ascenseur, seul. Ça vous pouvez en être sur ! Je commence à croire que je suis réellement maudit !_

_- Maudit ? Vu comment tu t'en es tiré, je remercierai cette « malédiction »._

_- Ouais, bah le jour où je l'ai en face de moi, je la savate avant. Vous pouvez me croire !_

_- Beckett aida Castle à se relever…_

_- Merde, non…_ (Regardant son gilet) _Ce n'est pas juste… 700 dollars viennent de se faire trouer…_

_-_ (Avec une once de moquerie) _Oui, le monde est injuste._

_- Oh, et vous savez ce qu'il y a de bizarre ?_

_- Non Castle, quoi ?_

_- Quand ce type a pointé son arme sur moi, il y en a qui dise qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais, et toi t'as vu quoi ?_

_- Ben c'est ça qui est bizarre, j'aurais pensé revoir… Je ne sais pas, ma fille par exemple, ou même ma mère et dans le pire des cas revoir Meredith…_

_- T'as vu quoi ? _Demanda, intrigué Ryan.

_- Toi._

_- Moi ?_ Ryan était surpris…

_- Nan pas toi, Ryan…_

_- Beckett ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Hum, ça veut dire plein de choses ça…_

_- Quoi Esposito ?_

_- Je t'en prie… C'est un signe…_

_- Arrêtez les gars, ça ne veut rien dire…_ (Beckett qui tentait de se rassurer)

_- Ça dépend, tu as vu Beckett, ok, mais dans quel contexte ?_ Poursuivit Ryan.

_- Ne rêvez pas les gars, je ne vous dirais rien._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous êtes trop jeune, je préfère censurer…_

_- Castle !_

_- Ben quoi ?_ (Regardant Beckett et en faisant l'innocent) _Je ne veux pas heurter leur sensibilité… Oh fait, vous avez vu comment j'ai assuré ?_

_- Tu appelles ça « assurer », te faire tirer dessus ?_

_- Nan, mais vous n'avez pas trouvé bizarre que l'ascenseur revienne ?_

_- Maintenant que tu le dis… Comment t'as fait ? Demanda Esposito._

_- Et bien, quand j'ai vu ce type…_ (il s'arrêta) _Nan, en fait, quand j'ai vu l'arme de ce type pointée sur moi, j'ai eu un éclair de génie._ (Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, mais en prenant la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une révélation)_ Eclair de génie qui m'a mis au courant de la marche à suivre… Wow ! excellent ça comme réplique ! ce serait parfait pour mon prochain bouquin ! Faut que je le note ! _(il se mit à chercher dans ses poches un morceau de papier et un crayon, mais en vain…) _Erf…_ (déçu) _Vous avez un papier, un crayon ?_ (Ses amis n'avaient même pas le temps d'intervenir)_ Du rouge à lèvre ? Nan ? Beckett ? Ne vous bousculez surtout pas pour m'aider… Vous n'avez rien ? Pas grave… Wow, je fais que de parler, désolé mais je crois que je suis encore sous le choc et il faut que je parle pour évacuer le stresse, après tout j'ai failli mourir, et ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive… En plus c'est la première fois que je me fais tirer dessus… Je-_

_- Castle ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu allais nous parler de la manière dont tu as pu remonter au 4ème…_

_- Ah oui !_ (Cherchant toujours de quoi écrire)… _Et bien, quand j'ai vu l'arme de ce type qui voulait faire connaissance avec moi… j'ai juste eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton du 4ème étage._

_- Ce reflexe t'a probablement sauvé la vie._ Ajouta Beckett.

_- Et comment ! _(Ryan lui tapota l'épaule).

Mais Castle voyait bien que Ryan pensait à autre chose :

_- Ok Ryan, crache le morceau._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu refais tes yeux de biche, alors crache le morceau._

_- N'importe quoi ?_

_- Ok, tu ne fais pas tes yeux de biche, mais crache quand même le morceau, c'est énervant ça.…_

_- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Tu me regardes comme un gamin qui veut demander quelque chose, alors je t'écoute._

Ryan se lança :

_- Sérieux, t'as vu Beckett ?_

- (L'écrivain sourit) _T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?_

_- Ouais ! t'as vu quoi, sérieusement ?_

_- Sérieusement ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Bah rien justement. Enfin, hormis l'arme de l'autre psychopathe…_

_- T'as rien vu ?_

_- Rien du tout._

_- Rien de chez… rien du tout ?_

_- Rien de chez nada, que dalle !_

_- Bizarre…_

_- Ouais, ce n'était peut-être pas mon heure._

_- Probablement. _Ajouta Beckett.

Alors que Castle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, les réseaux sociaux s'affolaient. Une multitude de message arrivèrent sur la toile, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils devenaient de plus en plus précis. Jusqu'à ce qu'un internaute qui pensait savoir, avait écrit que Richard Castle venait de se faire descendre. A partir de ce moment, pour Facebook, ou même Twitter, il était mort. Et c'est ce que remarqua Esposito.

_- C'est du délire !_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Tu sais que pour Twitter et Facebook, tu es mort ?_

- (il se releva)_ Oh ? Sérieux ?_

Esposito lui passa son téléphone, et il pu le constater…

_- On pourrait se servir de ta mort pour-_

_- Cet élan de compassion me va droit au cœur…_

_- Ecoute, le gars te pense mort, on pourrait s'en servir pour l'attirer dans un piège ?_

_- Quelle idée de génie… Tu veux l'appâter, en te servant de mon « cadavre », whoaaa… Tu l'as pris pour un loup-garou à la recherche de son dîner, ou quoi ?_

Beckett arriva :

_- Vous avez fini oui ? Esposito a raison, s'il te croit mort, ça se pourrait qu'il se pointe à ton enterrement._

_- Non. Très mauvaise idée, je refuse de mourir deux secondes de plus. Là j'ai déjà cru que c'était la fin. Pas question que je re-meure, c'est super flippant votre idée…_

_- Castle ?_

_- Non !_

_- Castle._

_- Non ! Après on dit que c'est moi qui ait des idées farfelues… Je préfère aller fouiller l'appartement de ce type au lieu de vous entendre parler sur mon cadavre…_

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'appartement 666, Castle ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'enlever le 6 en trop sur la porte.

_- Castle, tu veux bien arrêter ça ?_

_- Quoi ?_ (il tritouilla encore le « six » en trop)

_- Arrête ! Laisse ce six tranquille…_

_- Bon, ok._

En ouvrant la porte, cela ne faisait plus de doute, il était bien au bon endroit. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, une pièce principale où le salon et la cuisine se mélangeaient, une autre pièce pour la salle de bain et la chambre. Pourtant, l'homme qui vivait ici avait placardé sur tout les murs des articles de presse qui passaient en revus la vie de l'écrivain. De son premier best-seller, à nos jours avec la publication de Heat Wave, le film… Castle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'antre d'un homme qui préparait sa biographie. Depuis tout ce temps, ce type le suivait à la trace par l'intermédiaire des articles parus dans les journaux. Ryan avait même trouvé des DVD dans lequel il y avait les apparitions télévisés de l'écrivain.

Mais c'est en entrant dans la chambre qu'ils prirent l'ampleur du problème, au dessus du lit, sur le mur, il avait gravé : « _L'écrit du Diable_ ». En voyant ça, Castle s'arrêta net, ça lui disait quelque chose, il avait déjà vu ça quelque part… Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà eu à faire à cet homme, mais pas moyen de mettre un visage dessus. Certes il s'était retrouvé face à lui dans l'ascenseur, mais c'était surtout l'image de l'arme pointée sur lui qu'il gardait en mémoire.

A côté de cette inscription sur le mur, fait de feutre noir et rouge et certainement avec quelques coups de couteau, il y avait quelques articles de journaux qui correspondaient au début de sa carrière meurtrière et juste en dessous, des articles de Castle, déchirés.

_- Ça ne fait aucun doute, Castle. Il t'en veut parce que tu lui fais de l'ombre. Il veut être célèbre et il te tient responsable de son anonymat._

Pourtant l'écrivain ne faisait pas attention à ce que Beckett venait de dire, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'inscription au dessus du lit.

- « _L'écrit du diable_ », _j'ai déjà vu… ça me dit quelque chose. Je sais que j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…_

Il s'avança de deux pas mais ses pieds heurtèrent une pile de feuille, certaines d'entre elles, avaient été arrachées et d'autres légèrement brulées. Il en ramassa le plus gros paquet. Il s'agissait du manuscrit de ce tueur : « L'écrit du diable ». En lisant quelques lignes, Castle eu un léger frisson qui parcouru son dos tout entier. « _Et c'est alors qu'il prit son couteau et tua cette femme, en gardant à l'esprit que sa célébrité allait bientôt devenir nationale…_ ». Castle était effrayé en lisant, comme on peut être effrayé quand le passé finit par vous retrouver. Il recula d'un pas et laissa tomber le manuscrit tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'écriture sur le mur.

_- Castle ?_

_- Beckett. Je le connais ce type._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- « L'écrit du diable », il me l'a envoyé, je veux dire, après la publication de mon premier best-seller… Il voulait que je l'aide à le publier. Mais je ne suis pas éditeur ! Il pensait à quoi ?_

Castle tentait de se justifier, il s'en voulait, s'il avait prêté un peu plus attention à ce type il y a quelques années, il n'en serait pas arrivé là aujourd'hui.

_- Il avait raison… S'il a tué tout ces gens, s'il s'en est prit à Gina, c'est de ma faute._

_- Non, Castle. Ce type est un détraqué !_

_- Elle a raison._ Ajouta Esposito. _Et si tu l'avais aidé à publier son bouquin mais que ça n'avait pas marché. Il aurait trouvé une autre raison pour s'en prendre à toi._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, Castle._ Continua Ryan.

_- Il veut devenir célèbre… très bien._

Castle prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'une de ses amies qui travaille au New-York Times.

_- Qui tu appelles, Castle ?_

_- Une amie qui est directrice à la publication au New-York Times._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle me doit un service…_

_- Nan, pourquoi tu veux l'appeler ?_

Cet enfoiré pense que je suis mort là, et bien il va voir que je suis bien vivant.

_- Castle, non !_

L'écrivain venait de faire signe à Beckett pour qu'elle se taise un instant le temps pour lui de parler avec la journaliste.

_- Dana Wesley._

_- Dana, c'est Richard Castle._

_- Quoi ? Mais on te croit mort !_

_- A l'évidence, je ne le suis pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'un service._

_- Je veux en savoir plus, avant._

_- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, celui qui a tenté de me tuer va s'en prendre à quelqu'un que je connais si… Tu ne publies pas ça._

_- Ok, mais je veux l'exclusivité quand vous l'aurez coincé !_

_- Pas de problème._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

_- Mets-moi à la Une, pour que cet enfoiré sache que je suis bien en vie. Qu'il m'a raté-_

_- Quoi ? tu veux qu'il te descende ?_

_- Nan, je veux qu'il me prenne pour cible, pas quelqu'un que je connais._

_- Ok, mais…_

_- Ecoute, j'ai confiance en toi pour que tu le rendes vraiment en colère, n'hésite pas à le rabaisser. Et surtout, ne signe pas ton nom pour l'article, rend le anonyme._

_- Ok, mais je ne connais rien de cette histoire._

_- Bon, je te résume le truc : un raté d'écrivain psychopathe s'en prend à moi. Il a déjà tué trois personnes qui bossaient pour Black-Bird, et il a tenté de tuer, Gina._

_- Oh mon dieu. Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Elle s'accroche._

_- Comment cela se fait qu'on ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire ?_

_- La police a étouffé l'affaire, il pensait que ça encouragerait le tueur… Est-ce que tu peux m'avoir la Une ?_

_- Pas de problème._

_- Merci, et n'oublie pas, ne mets pas ton nom en bas de l'article._

Il raccrocha et vit que Beckett et ses amis étaient à la fois énervés et un peu perdus.

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_- Pour que je sois son unique cible ! Ma fille est chez des amis, ma mère chez Chet. Et comme il est impossible de protéger toutes les personnes que je connais, je ne vais lui donner envie que de s'en prendre à moi._

_- Génial ! Ce que tu viens de faire… _ajouta Ryan.

_- C'est du suicide ! _Poursuivit Esposito.

_- Il a raison, c'est comme si tu venais de te tirer une balle dans la tête !_

Ses amis étaient vraiment inquiets, mais c'était trop tard. Au New-York Times, l'article qui allait faire la Une le lendemain matin était déjà en préparation. A six heures tapantes, le tueur verra que Castle a survécu mais qu'en plus il sera critiqué publiquement.

_- Ok ! Tu pètes les plombs, là Castle._ Cria Beckett.

_- Non, ça va très bien !_

_- C'est ça ouais. On t'emmène chez toi pour que tu puisses te reposer._

_- Me reposer ? Non !_

_- On ne discute pas, sinon on t'y emmène par la force…_

Ryan et Esposito venait de changer de comportement, ils venaient de redresser les épaules, et se tenaient droit comme des piquets. Beckett avait même sortit les menottes et elle était à deux doigts de les passer à l'écrivain…

- (Castle se mit à afficher un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé) _Wow, et si je cours, vous allez me descendre ?_

_- On ne va pas se gêner…_ Répondit Beckett, toujours sérieuse.

_- On visera les jambes, t'en fais pas… _Précisa Esposito.

L'équipe sortit du bâtiment en passant par derrière pour éviter la cohue devant l'immeuble. Entre la police, et les dizaines de badauds qui s'étaient amassés devant les cordons de sécurité.

**_Quelque part à New-York._**

L'homme n'avait nulle part où aller depuis qu'il avait donné son appartement à la police de New-York. Pourtant il était heureux, la police connaissait son nom maintenant, grâce à lui, et il venait de tuer Richard Castle. Il se trouva un petit coin tranquille entre les grands buildings de la Grande Pomme et s'installa. Il attendait avec impatience, l'édition des journaux demain matin. Il avait hâte de voir son nom en première page du New-York Times.


	16. Le NewYork Times

_**Chapitre 16 : Le New-York Times**_

L'équipe venait d'arriver dans l'immeuble de Castle, et avant de prendre l'ascenseur, l'écrivain ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter un moment…

_- Bah alors, tu montes ?_

- (Regardant l'ascenseur comme s'il allait lui sauté à la gorge) _Ben, je ne sais pas trop…_

_- Castle…_

- (Toujours perplexe…)_ Hum… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais prendre les escaliers…_

Mais alors que Castle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, ses amis le suivirent…

_- Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur, les gars._

_- Hors de question-_

_- Surtout pas-_

_- Alors ça non !_

_- Ooook… Vous allez bien ?_

_- Hors de question qu'on te laisse aller quelque part, seul…_

- (Tout sourire)_ Ah… Alors dans ce cas on aura un problème quand je voudrais aller au petit coin._

Beckett soupira mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire.

_- Ok, Castle. Esposito t'accompagne. Ryan et moi, on prend l'ascenseur._

Kate et Ryan arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Castle en premier, et ils eurent la surprise de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée… Ils entrèrent et virent Alexis qui était sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur elle-même, avec comme pour seule compagnie, un paquet de mouchoir.

Elle regardait les deux inspecteurs de New-York…

- (N'arrivant pas à cacher ses larmes)_ Alors c'est vrai ?_

- (Surprise) _De quoi ?_

_- Qu'il est…_

_- Non, non non, tu n'y es pas du tout !_ (Beckett se tourna vers Ryan et chuchota) _Castle va me le payer, il n'a même pas appelé sa fille…_

_- Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète._

_- Ben je crois que c'est raté, là._

_- J'aurais pensé que vous m'appelleriez pour me le dire, au lieu de ça, je l'ai appris des réseaux sociaux !_

Et c'est alors que Castle se pointa en rigolant avec Esposito, mais en voyant sa fille dans cet état, il perdit rapidement ce sourire.

- (Chuchotant à Esposito) _ok, là j'suis mort._ (Regardant Alexis) _Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Elle ne répondit pas et couru dans ses bras, Castle reprit un peu de couleur en voyant que sa fille ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir appelé.

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, j'ai cru pendant deux heures que tu étais mort ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sur Twitter, Facebook, ils disent que tu t'es fait tirer dessus._

_- C'est juste._

_- Mais ?_

_- Ce que Facebook et Twitter ne disent pas c'est que je cours très vite…_

_- Castle !_

_- Nan, bon, je cours vite, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça._

- (Séchant ses larmes)_ ça s'est passé comment ?_

_- J'ai pris l'ascenseur et en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée… il était là, et il m'a tiré dessus, je ne sais plus combien de fois._

_- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?_ Demanda intrigué Esposito.

_- Bah en fait, j'ai bien senti les deux premières balles, mais après, ben j'ai fait dodo._

_- « Deux premières » ? Il t'a tiré combien de fois, dessus ?_

_- A en juger par les trous dans mon beau gilet : trois fois, et deux balles dans la cabine de l'ascenseur… Mais t'en fais pas, pour me séparer de toi, il m'en faudrait plus !_

Alexis n'était pas vraiment rassurée, mais elle était juste heureuse de le revoir. Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le pincer :

_- Aie ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_- T'aurais pu m'appeler quand même !_

_- Je ne voulais pas que ce psychopathe-_

_- Quoi ? Psychopathe ?_

_- Ouais ce tueur quoi…_ (Elle le pinça une nouvelle fois) _Aie ! tu veux bien arrêter ça, oui !_

_- C'est qui ce type ?_

_- C'est juste un taré qui veut me tuer-_

_- « Juste » un taré ? Ok, stop ! Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ?_

Alexis se tourna vers Beckett…

_- Ok, donc-_

_- Non, Beckett !_

_- C'est trop tard, maintenant qu'elle est là. Dit le lui alors…_

_- Me dire quoi ?_

_- Ok, il y a un type qui s'est mis à tuer des gens parce qu'il m'en veut. Il a agressé Gina-_

_- Quoi ? Comment elle va._

_- T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Elle est solide…_ (Castle essayait lui-même de se rassurer par la même occasion)

_- Et ensuite ?_

_- Et bien c'est ce type qui m'a tiré dessus..._

_**Quelque part, à New-York**  
_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville. Et malgré la fatigue, l'homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était trop excité à l'idée de voir son nom à la Une du New-York Times qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes. Était-ce ça, ou l'envie irrésistible de tuer qui commençait à le démanger, à nouveau ?

_**Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Castle…**_

_- Bon vu qu'il est tard, je vais aller me coucher, mais toi_ (en regardant Alexis) _demain, je te ramène chez tes amis-_

_- Mais-_

_- Pas de mai ! C'est trop dangereux de rester ici._

_- Et c'est trop dangereux pour toi de sortir._ Ajouta Beckett.

_- Mais-_

_- Pas de mais, Castle. Je suis armée je te le rappelle… C'est moi qui la raccompagnerai._

Castle regarda Ryan et Esposito.

_- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, on dirait ?_

_- Je crois bien que non._

_- Hum… C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Bon, ben bonne nuit les gars… Ah et Beckett._

_- Oui ?_

_- Juste pour info, je vais me coucher mais je laisse la porte ouverte_ (il dégaina un petit sourire et un clin d'œil).

_- Castle !_

_- J'suis déjà plus là…_

Il regarda sa fille et chuchota :

_- Tu verras, elle finira bien par craquer, un jour…_

_- Je n'en doute pas, papa._

_- Enfin j'espère…_

Castle accompagna Alexis dans sa chambre, il ne lui fallu pas trop longtemps pour s'endormir étant donné la frayeur qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Quant à Castle, il refusait de quitter la chambre de sa fille, il s'installa sur un fauteuil pour la regarder dormir. Puis c'était enfin son tour de trouver le sommeil surtout que ses côtes commençaient à ne plus le faire souffrir à cause de sa mésaventure dans l'ascenseur…

Caché dans l'ombre, l'homme venait de voir le marchand de journaux ouvrir son kiosque, il était 6h00 du matin, pile à l'heure. Il patienta quelques minutes de plus pour lui permettre d'installer les nouvelles éditions des journaux. Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers lui. Il avait hâte de voir l'article qu'un journaliste avait écrit sur lui, il espérait qu'il serait parfait et qu'enfin, tout le monde connaitrait son nom. Mais il eu la désagréable surprise de voir que c'est l'homme qu'il pensait avoir abattu qui était à la Une : « _Richard Castle échappe à la mort ! _».

_- Quoi ? Vivant ?_

Le vendeur de journaux, intrigué, engagea la conversation avec l'inconnu :

_- Ouais c'est dingue ! Vous avez lu l'article ?_

_- Nan, pas encore._

_- Je vous laisse la surprise alors…_

_- La surprise ?_

_- Ouais ! C'est excellent ! Je veux dire ce type se fait tirer dessus et ça l'amuse pratiquement._

_- Ça « l'amuse » ?_ (L'homme commençait à s'énerver)

_- Il décrit le type qui a tenté de le tuer, comme étant un raté. Faut le faire quand même ! Moi je serais en train de chialer dans un coin et lui… ah, j'adore ce gars !_

L'homme commençait à s'énerver, il tenta de se calmer en tripotant la lame de son couteau qu'il avait dans la poche. La coupure le soulagea un instant. Néanmoins en lisant l'article il se rendit compte qu'en plus d'avoir manqué sa cible, il était ridiculisé en première page du New-York Times. « _Il m'a tiré dessus à bout portant pratiquement, et il n'a même pas été capable de me tuer, soit ce type est un mauvais tireur soit c'est un bon à rien… Ou peut-être même les deux…_ » C'était la phrase de trop, il regarda le vendeur et sortit son arme :

_- Ta voiture ! Elle est ou ?_

Il était terrifié, mais il pût le lui dire. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture, il ouvra le coffre et l'homme faisait mine de lui laisser la vie sauve, mais il devait absolument se calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir sereinement, alors il sortit son couteau et poignarda le vendeur de journaux à plusieurs reprise en criant : « _C'est moi qui lui ait tiré dessus ! J'ai l'air d'un taré à ton avis ! C'est moins marrant maintenant, heiiin_ ? ». Chaque coups de couteau diminuait sa colère mais entretenait la haine qu'il vouait à cet écrivain. Il finit par égorger sa victime et jeta le couteau dans le coffre. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer se vider de son sang puis ferma le coffre. « _Il a été trop loin ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! _». Cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à en finir, peu importe comment son histoire allait se terminer pour lui, il savait maintenant qu'il ferait tout pour tuer l'écrivain. Il posa son revolver sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe...

Dans l'appartement de Castle, c'était le moment pour Alexis de quitter les lieux. Beckett était déjà prête et l'attendait. Mais Castle se pointa, en faisant mine d'avoir oublié ce qu'avait dit Beckett, la veille.

_- Hey, je viens avec vous !_

_- Non, Castle. Tu restes là, et tu ne sors pas de l'appart'…_

_- Mais-_

_- Non ! Ryan, Esposito, vous avez la permission de l'attacher s'il compte se tirer._

_- Cool ! _Répondit Esposito.

_- Avec joie !_ Ajouta Ryan.

_- Alors ça, ce n'est pas cool les gars !_

_- Y a un type qui veut te tuer, et c'est nous qui sommes pas cool ? Je rêve._

_- Allez, Beckett… Je peux venir ?_

_- Non, Castle !_

_- Mais-_

_- Non ! Tu vas me rendre chèvre !_

Castle se mit à rigoler.

_- Alors ça, Beckett, je demande à voir…_

- (Elle soupira) _Bon allez, on y va…_

Castle embrassa sa fille et il la regarda disparaitre dans l'ascenseur avec Beckett. Il retourna s'installer dans le canapé et se mit à jouer avec son iphone.

Une fois sortit de l'immeuble, Beckett monta dans la voiture, Alexis s'installa sur le siège passager. Elles n'avaient pas vu la berline bleue foncée, garée un peu plus loin. L'homme au volant tentait de se contenir pour éviter de faire des erreurs, mais la colère céda sa place à l'envie irrésistible de se venger et de terminer l'histoire. Histoire dans laquelle il était le héro et les personnes qu'il avait tuées, uniquement des figurants dans sa macabre course à la célébrité. Il serra fermement le volant et vit la voiture de l'inspecteur de New-York démarrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de l'appartement de l'écrivain : « _Tu vas voir, enfoiré ! Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde que tu y passes dans l'ascenseur… Crois-moi, tu vas t'en vouloir d'avoir survécu…_ »

L'homme faisait attention de ne pas suivre le véhicule de trop près pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… Il attendait juste le bon moment pour pousser l'autre véhicule dans le décor. Là, il ne pouvait rien, trop de véhicule, trop de circulation, mais un peu plus loin ce sera parfait…

Et enfin, c'était l'occasion, il se mit à sourire en voyant que la voiture qu'il avait prit en chasse quitta le centre ville pour emprunter une voix d'accès rapide. C'était le bon moment ! Il accéléra rapidement pour se mettre au même niveau que l'autre véhicule et donna un violent coup de volant qui eu pour effet de propulser l'autre voiture sur la rambarde qui séparait les deux voies de circulation.

Le choc avait été si brutal que la voiture de l'inspecteur termina sa course en faisant un tonneau.

Il sourit, se gara en catastrophe à côté du véhicule accidenté, il descendit, arme en main. Il ne faisait même pas attention au véhicule qui le klaxonnait et qui passaient à vive allure si près de lui. Il regarda dans la voiture et eu la surprise de voir que la conductrice était inconsciente. Il contourna la carcasse métallique et arriva au niveau d'Alexis. Elle était consciente, mais sonnée par le choc. Il la saisit par le poignet et la traina à terre, elle avait beau se débattre, cela ne changeait rien, elle était bien trop sonnée et choquée pour pouvoir retourner la situation à sa faveur.

Il fit monter Alexis sur la banquette arrière, où elle perdit connaissance, et disparu avec la fille de l'écrivain…


	17. Pour Alexis

_Et bien voilà, suite et fin de ma première fic' sur Castle =)_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier chapitre, et que surtout vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire la fic' que moi à l'écrire ^^_

_:D  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17 : Pour Alexis…**

Dans l'appartement, Castle jouait encore avec son iphone quand l'équipe reçue un appel, un accident sur une voie rapide dans laquelle un officier de police de New-York avait été blessé. Castle, Ryan et Esposito quittèrent rapidement l'appartement.

En arrivant sur place, ils virent la voiture de leur collègue sur le toit, personne à l'intérieur. Beckett était dans l'ambulance à recevoir les premiers soins. Elle était consciente.

_- Beckett, est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Ouais ! ça va, j'ai juste mal au crâne c'est tout._

Castle alla regarder dans la voiture à la recherche de sa fille, mais elle n'y était pas.

_- Beckett, ou elle est ?_

_- Je suis désolée, Castle._

_- Quoi ?_

- (Un policier en uniforme prit le relais)_ Des témoins ont vu un homme emmener une jeune fille._

_- Des témoins ? Et ils n'ont rien fait ?_

_- Monsieur, ce type avait une arme…_

_- Et alors ?_

Castle était partagé entre la colère et la culpabilité.

_- S'il a enlevé ta fille-_

_- Si ? Je crois que c'est certain !_

_- Il ne voulait pas la tuer…_

_- Non, bien sur que non. Il va se servir d'elle pour m'avoir…_

_- Et ça ne marchera pas._ Ajouta Ryan.

_- Oh que si. Il a ma fille, ça marchera. Quoiqu'il me demande, ça marchera._

_- Castle, je suis vraiment désolée…_

_- Non, Beckett. Ce n'est pas ta faute. La seule raison pour que tu sois encore en vie c'est que tu étais inconsciente. Je ne t'en veux pas. Pas à toi. Juste moi, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait passer un article dans le New-York Times, ce n'est pas toi qui a ignoré ce type il y a des années… Ce n'est-_

Pour se punir, il donna un coup de poing sur l'ambulance, ses doigts craquèrent sous le choc. Il serra les dents pour calmer sa douleur mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, son téléphona se mit à sonner…

_- Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde si vous aviez eu la décence de crever dans l'ascenseur ! Vous voyez ce que vous m'avez obligé à faire ?_

_- Ou elle est ?_

_- Vous vous croyez malin d'avoir fait publier cet article, hein ?_

_- Écoutez-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré-_

_- Nan ! Vous écoutez moi ! Voilà le marché, vous voulez sauver votre fille ? Je vous propose de le faire. Je la relâche à une seule condition, et vous devez la connaitre… Maintenant, est-ce que vous allez laisser vos amis faire le boulot à votre place, ou est-ce que vous allez agir comme un homme ?_

_- Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?_

_- Semez vos copains flics. Je vous rappelle…_

Il raccrocha, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer de ses mains cet enfoiré. Pour tenter de garder un semblant de calme, Castle commença à faire les cents pas devant ses amis.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_ demanda Beckett.

_- Moi. Il me veut moi, en échange de ma fille… Et il va m'avoir !_

_- Non, si tu fais ça, il va te tuer !_

_- Et si je ne fais rien, il va la tuer !_

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de réagir, il prit le véhicule avec lequel il était arrivé. Il y avait encore les clés sur le contact.

_- Castle ? Non !_

_- Laisse nous t'aider !_ Hurla Ryan.

Il les regarda une dernière fois et démarra en trombe…

Cinq minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Le ravisseur d'Alexis avait tenu promesse.

_- Vous avez semez vos amis ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?_

_- 1348 Rooker Street. Il y a un entrepôt. J'y serais._

_- Et ma fille ?_

_- Aussi._

Castle raccrocha.

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito ne savaient pas quoi faire, leur ami venait de signer son arrêt de mort en acceptant cet échange. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'était la vie de sa fille, après tout.

_- Une minute ! Y a un GPS dans la voiture ?_ Demanda Beckett.

_- Ouais, comme dans toutes les voitures de flics…_

_- Est-ce que tu penses à ce à quoi je suis en train de penser ?_

Il n'en fallu pas plus, Esposito contacta le central pour localiser la voiture qu'avait emprunté Castle.

L'écrivain était sur le point d'arriver à sa destination quand son iphone sonna à nouveau… Il le regarda et vit que c'était Beckett.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Beckett ?_

_- Castle, laisse nous t'aider, s'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça, il va te tuer !_

_- Et si je ne fais rien, il va la tuer, elle… Tu te rappelles cette affaire quand cette petite fille avait été enlevée ?_

- (Redoutant la suite de la conversation) _Oui…_

_- Et bien, je sais ce que je suis près à faire pour la ramener._

_- Castle… Je t'en prie, laisse nous t'aider._

Castle préférait ne rien répondre.

_- Tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance pour t'aider, c'est ça ?_

_- Si Beckett. S'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui j'ai le plus confiance, c'est toi…_

_- Et bien alors ?_

_- C'est en ce type que je n'ai pas confiance... Tu sais… Il avait raison, tout ce qui se passe c'est de ma faute… Gina et maintenant Alexis… Il… Il aurait pu te tuer aussi dans cette voiture…_

_- Castle…_

_-_ (Il venait de voir qu'il était arrivé à destination) _Je dois y aller, Kate._

Il arrêta son véhicule devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée. Il prit une grande inspiration, tourna la poignée de la porte qui se mit à grincer. Il entra, la porte claqua derrière lui. C'était un grand entrepôt, il commença à chercher sa fille, en oubliant presque que le tueur était certainement dans le coin…

Pendant ce temps ses amis avaient réussis à le localiser. Malheureusement ils étaient bien trop loin pour empêcher ce qui allait se passer.

Castle arriva dans une salle un peu plus grande que les précédentes, il s'y aventura, mais avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, il sentit une vive douleur derrière la tête. L'homme venait de lui donner un coup de cross…

_- Tu vois ! ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde si tu avais dénié passer l'arme à gauche plus tôt, dans cet ascenseur par exemple !_

_- Ou elle est ?_

_- Ta fille ? Quelque part…_

_- Espèce de-_

_- Oh, non, non, non… Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ! Je veux que tu saches à quel point tu as gâché ma vie ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu prêtes un peu plus attention à ce que je t'avais envoyé._

_- Le… manuscrit ?_

_- Exactement ! Tu n'avais qu'à m'aidé au lieu de m'ignorer !_

_- Je suis écrivain, pas éditeur !_

_- Tout juste, mais tu aurais pu me donner un coup de main. Et tu sais ce qui m'a le plus énervé, hum ?_

Castle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il pensait trop à sa fille pour faire causette avec ce détraqué.

_- Et bien, je vais te le dire ! Toi ! Alors que les gens qui m'entouraient passaient leur temps à me rabaisser… Toi, toi tu t'affichais dans la presse, avec tes succès, et la célébrité que tu m'as volé !_

_- Alors c'est ça, tu veux être célèbre ?_

_- Ouais !_

_- Je peux te donner ça…_

_- Oh, vraiment ? Et comment tu compte t'y prendre, hein ? Maintenant que tu as fais publier cette interview en première page du New-York Times, qui me ridiculise devant des dizaines de milliers de lecteurs ?_

- (Il arriva à se relever) _Je peux faire de toi la personne la plus célèbre de New-York !_

_- Je serais très curieux de savoir comment…_

_- Ne tue pas ma fille._

_- C'est un très mauvais plan !_

_- Non, au contraire._

_- Je vais vous tuer tout les deux !_

_- Si tu l'as tue, les gens vont te détester, car tu auras assassiné une enfant. La presse, les journaux télévisés ne parleront que d'elle. Toi, ils t'auront oublié, tu n'auras droit qu'à deux lignes en deuxième page dans le meilleur des cas. Mais en revanche, si tu la laisse vivre, les gens vont t'aimer car tu auras épargné une enfant. La presse fera de toi le nouveau héro de New-York !_

_- Tu essaie de m'embobiner ? Je suis un tueur-_

_- Exactement ! Tu es un tueur, un tueur en série. Les gens se rappellent des noms des tueurs en séries… Est-ce que tu peux me citer une seul victime d'un tueur en série ? Non ! Parce que la presse a fait de ces tueurs des stars ! Et c'est ce que tu peux devenir si tu laisses vivre ma fille…_

En disant cela, c'était comme si l'écrivain venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Il avait dit au tueur comment le rendre, lui, Richard Castle, anonyme : le tuer.

_- Tu as raison… Tu viens de me donner la clé pour récupérer la célébrité que je cherche…_

_- _(Surprit et à la fois effrayé) Quoi ?

_- Tu l'as dit : On ne se souvient jamais du nom des victimes !_

Il venait de réaliser, il regarda l'homme pointer son arme sur lui. Il entendit une détonation puis il sentit une vive douleur, il recula de quelques pas, regarda d'où cela provenait. Il vit du sang tomber sur le sol, son sang. Il essaya bien de ne pas tomber, pour sa fille, il devait rester debout, mais cette douleur… Il finit par s'écrouler.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, il souriait d'une lueur presque maléfique. Il regardait l'écrivain gigoter, chercher sa respiration. Ça l'amusait. A travers l'agonie de sa victime il pouvait apercevoir les gros titres de la prochaine édition. Cette idée de célébrité tant attendue lui donna un léger frisson qui parcourait son corps entier.

Mais son rêve se brisa quand il entendit des sirènes se rapprocher. Les inspecteurs avaient pu localiser la voiture de Castle…

L'homme abandonna sa victime à son sort et essaya de trouver une échappatoire, mais il se retrouva face à trois flics…

Le tueur parlementait pour tenter de gagner du temps, le temps nécessaire pour faire culpabiliser ces flics quand ils découvriront le cadavre de leur ami…

Castle était allongé sur le sol, il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale et ironiquement il ne pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre recevoir une balle dans un gilet et en recevoir une sans gilet. La douleur n'était pas la même. Sur le coup, pour les deux cas, la respiration se bloque. Mais dans sa situation, c'était une autre histoire. Il tentait de contrôler son souffle comme si le fait de respirer d'une certaine façon ferait disparaitre la douleur. Pourtant il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question, il savait que sa fille était quelque part dans ce bâtiment. Il entreprit de se relever en prenant appui sur le mur mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de faire empirer la douleur. Douleur qui, une nouvelle fois, le cloua à terre. Il se mit à tousser, pour tenter d'évacuer le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avait réussit à ramper sur deux ou trois mètres. Pourtant plus il faisait des efforts plus il toussait... Il finit par se mettre sur le dos et ne bougea plus. La douleur était si forte qu'il pensait recevoir un coup de couteau à chaque fois. Il se mit à fixer le plafond comme s'il cherchait à s'y accrocher pour ne pas perdre connaissance… Il arriva même à dégainer un petit sourire en pensant à Derrick Storm. Son personnage n'avait pas eu la chance de se voir partir, ni la chance de sentir la douleur, le froid qui vous envahit. Cette sensation d'engourdissement à la fois agréable et effrayante… Derrick Storm n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pas lui. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait partir…

Il entendit au loin des gens parler, enfin, il pensait entendre plusieurs personnes discuter. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il se mit sur le côté, tout en gardant l'une de ses mains sur sa blessure, pour s'efforcer de garder le précieux liquide rouge à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, ce qui l'effrayait c'était de ne pas savoir si sa fille allait bien. Il serra les dents et tenta une nouvelle dois de se lever, mais le froid qui avait prit possession de ses membres l'empêchait d'avancer. Ça, et la douleur. Il sentait qu'elle diminuait, mais elle était toujours bien présente. Ou alors il commençait à s'y habituer ? Il n'était pas médecin, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Il était impossible pour lui de dire le nombre exact, peut-être trois, quatre. Peut-être plus, allez savoir… Il espérait au fond de lui que cet enfoiré venait de se faire descendre…

Il prit une dernière inspiration et sa vue se troubla… Il repensa à des conversations qu'il avait eu avec ses amis de New-York, sa fille, sa mère : « _C'est comme avec les célébrités, elles meurent toujours par trois… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'affronte ma mort… Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu veillerais sur Alexis, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quel genre de père je passerais si je ne mettais pas toute les chances de mon côté pour rester en vie encore longtemps ? … Si tu meurs les ventes de tes bouquins vont exploser… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi ? ... Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant encore très longtemps… S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose promets-moi de veiller sur Alexis ? … Arrête, il ne va rien t'arriver… Mais si jamais c'était le cas ? … Si jamais c'était le cas ?_ »

Il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main, il ouvrit les yeux, c'était Beckett…

_- Et si c'était le cas ?_

_- Castle, shhhht, l'ambulance arrive…_ (Elle regarda la blessure de son ami, et y posa sa main pour tenter de contenir le sang)

_- Si c'était le cas… Tu m'avais dit que tu veillerais sur Alexis… Alexis… Alexis… Ou elle est ? Comment va-_

_- Elle est avec Esposito… Elle va bien, t'en fais pas._ (Elle apposa son autre main sur le front de l'écrivain, comme pour le rassurer…) _ça va aller…_

Comment rassurer quelqu'un alors que vous êtes vous-même envahit par cette chose, que certain nomme : espoir ? Cette saloperie qui vous consume de l'intérieur alors que vous ne soupçonnez pas encore sa présence…

Malgré cette souffrance continuelle, Castle sourit à l'idée réconfortable de savoir sa fille saine et sauve, cela lui fit presque oublier, pendant une fraction de seconde, cette douleur et son corps qui tremblait de froid…

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Beckett. La souffrance venait de se rappeler à lui. Il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui, il s'agissait probablement de Ryan. Il pensait que c'était Ryan, Esposito étant avec sa fille.

Il luttait pour rester éveiller, « _S'endormir c'est la mort, s'endormir c'est la mort_ », il se le répétait sans cesse… Comme si le fait de se le répéter allait l'aider à tenir. Mais peu importe la volonté que vous avez, ou que vous croyez avoir, ce n'est pas elle qui va vous sauver.

Il regarda Beckett, une larme commençait à naitre dans ses yeux. Une larme pour la vie qu'il allait laisser, une larme pour la vie qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec cette femme, une larme pour la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, une larme pour les regrets qui commençaient à le hanter…

C'est alors qu'il aperçu sa fille, là, quelque part devant ses yeux… Il se rappela d'un moment en particulier. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, il l'emmenait souvent au parc pour jouer à cette époque. Il la vit sur la balançoire, il se tenait là à ses côtés, elle souriait d'un bonheur innocent et plein de vie.

_- Alexis…_

Beckett sentit que la main de l'écrivain commença à lâcher sa prise…

_- Castle, tiens bon !_

Cette fois-ci, il comprit le sens de : « _voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux _». Il avait comprit que sa vie, c'était sa fille…

_- Cette fois-ci, Kate… Je vois quelque chose…_

_- Castle ? Castle, non ! Reste avec moi !_

Il regarda une dernière fois ce visage d'ange qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, visage d'ange et pourtant si triste. Il essaya même de sourire, un peu comme pour dire : Tout va bien, t'en fais pas…

_- Castle !_

Il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient restés ouverts à fixer un point imaginaire. Beckett prit son pouls, il ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. La vie venait de l'abandonner. Il était gelé et le fait qu'il soit allongé sur du béton ne l'avait pas aidé à se réchauffer.

Beckett se refusa à le laisser partir aussi facilement, elle mit sa main gauche dans sa main droite et les posa sur le torse de l'écrivain. Il était hors de question pour elle de le laisser partir, pas comme ça, aussi facilement, il devait se battre. Pour sa fille, pour elle, pour ses amis…

_- Castle, non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !_ (Sa voix était brouillée par la tristesse qui prenait possession d'elle)

Elle commença un massage cardiaque.

On entendait au loin l'ambulance…

Alexis avait réussit à échapper à Esposito, il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à ce genre de spectacle : voir un être cher mourir et vous voilà hanté à jamais par cette vision : l'agonie de l'être aimé. Les moments de joies passés sont brouillés par ce souvenir qui restera à jamais gravé dans votre mémoire. Comme le souvenir indélébile d'un moment de votre vie où vous n'avez pu qu'être spectateur. Esposito avait tenté en vain de l'en dissuader. Elle voyait Beckett qui tentait de réanimer son père. Elle commençait à pleurer, Ryan la prit dans ses bras et la détourna de cette scène…

Deux ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils demandèrent à Beckett de se pousser, d'arrêter le massage cardiaque, pour qu'ils puissent prendre le relais. Mais elle se refusait à le laisser… Esposito était obligé d'intervenir pour l'éloigner du corps de l'écrivain.

Les ambulanciers reprirent le relais de l'inspecteur de New-York. L'un des deux installa un défibrillateur. Voir quelqu'un se faire choquer, cela peut paraitre horrible comme spectacle, pourtant cela vous donne un coup de fouet, l'espoir revient. Mais disparait aussi tôt quand vous ne voyez aucun signe sur l'électrocardiogramme. Les ambulanciers ne s'attendaient pas à un miracle, le corps de leur patient était froid, froid comme la mort… Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il fallait continuer. Ne serait-ce que pour les amis de cet homme, et sa fille.

Peu importe le nombre de choc envoyé, peu importe le temps que les ambulanciers mettent à tenter de réanimer quelqu'un. Tenter de faire revenir à la vie un homme. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous demander, et s'ils avaient recommencé une nouvelle fois ?

Dans un sens Castle avait réussit, il avait sauvé Alexis. Mais à quel prix ? Comment est-ce que sa fille pourra vivre à l'idée que son père est mort en la sauvant ? Comment a-t-il pu penser que c'était le seul moyen ?

L'ironie du sort, au même moment, au Lenox Hill, les médecins venaient de déclarer l'heure du décès de Gina Cowell. Ils avaient essayé de la réanimer pendant cinq minutes…

Cela aurait dû être la plus belle semaine de sa vie…

**The End.**


End file.
